Break Me
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Kurt confessed his feelings, only to be told flat out by Blaine that his affection isn't returned. However, that doesn't seem to stop Blaine from dangling Kurt's feelings on a string in front of him. LOTS OF KLAINE ANGST. AU SEASON TWO AFTER 2x12.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 2x12 (_Silly Love Songs_); my (AU) take on a certain scene!

* * *

><p>"I thought the guy you wanted to sing to on Valentine's Day… was <em>me<em>."

Kurt stood hesitantly behind his best friend, eyes downcast as he waited for Blaine to respond to what he had just blurted out. It was one hundred percent true that Kurt thought Blaine was going to serenade him; the last few months of shameless flirting between the two of them didn't go unnoticed by Kurt whatsoever. Fuck, the guy even knew his coffee order! But then Blaine had announced to the Warblers that he wanted to go sing to some guy he liked who worked at the Gap and with just one fell swoop, Kurt's hopes and dreams were dashed in an instant.

He had spent an hour roaming around the Gap with Blaine and the other Warblers, Blaine eventually pointing out a tall, bushy haired hipster looking guy as the person he was crushing on. Just the sight of this Jeremiah fellow had Kurt's stomach clenched in pain, the bile rising in his throat as he bit back his tongue to keep himself from screaming - that or sobbing.

What did this Jeremiah guy have that he didn't have?

Kurt surveyed the guy throughout the entirety of Blaine's serenade. He looked at the Gap guy's curly hair, the squareness of his jaw, and the brightness of his blue eyes. Sure, the man was handsome, but he was also _old_ and his hair was just ridiculous. Not too mention that his entire wardrobe obviously consisted of Gap originals, so he was probably cheap and he looked like a stoner and… Kurt was jealous of him. _Oh so jealous._

Kurt wanted Blaine to want him. He wanted Blaine to sing to him, to look at him with hearts in his eyes like he had looked at Jeremiah.

"_If he and I got married-"_

Kurt wanted Blaine to think about their future the way he had obviously been thinking about one with Jeremiah. Kurt wanted it all: he wanted the flirty looks, the songs, the plans, the dates, everything. And instead, here he was, looming behind Blaine as his friend stared straight ahead, mouth open to form the perfect 'O' as he struggled to form a response to Kurt's blatant confession.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I-"

Blaine turned slightly, his hazel eyes staring directly into Kurt's blue ones as he started to gnaw on his lower lip. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered, shooting his eyes back down to his feet. He never ever got nervous, but here he was, inwardly shaking like a leaf, feeling that familiar knot rise in his throat. _Oh God_, he felt like he was going to puke. "Blaine, I like you. I have since I before I transferred to Dalton and I know we haven't known each other that long, but I really care about you."

_Please don't break my heart… please._

Blaine stayed silent, only moving when the line ahead of them moved forward. Kurt raised his gaze from the floor to look up at the couple ahead of them. They were holding hands, the girl leaning into her boyfriend's arms as he placed their coffee orders.

_That could be me and Blaine…_

"Kurt."

_Blaine and I could be like them. We come here often enough. Most of the Warblers think we're dating - hell, most of New Directions think there's something going on between us. I mean, why would Blaine constantly do the things he does around me if he didn't have some semblance of feelings towards me? I think Rachel and Mercedes were wrong. I can't be making this all up in my head. I just can't._

"Kurt?" Blaine said again, his voice just a little louder this time. Kurt stopped his thoughts and once again locked eyes with his friend, instantly freezing up when he noticed the sympathy behind his gaze. "Kurt, I just don't like you like _that_. I'm sorry. I just see you as a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Just a friend." Blaine paused, stepping forward once more towards the register as the couple ahead of them moved on down the counter. "I'm sorry."

Kurt's heart shattered into a million pieces.

_I'm sorry too._

* * *

><p><span>AN: WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'm thinking of turning this into a multi-chapter fic because it's something that has been haunting me for a while now. If I go on, it'll be full of angst - lemme warn you now. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 2x12 (_Silly Love Songs_); this fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Also, there's some strong language - beware!

* * *

><p>"But he didn't want me, Cedes. He didn't want me."<p>

A sad sigh resounded from the other end of the phone as Mercedes bit her lip and thought of something to say back to her upset friend. She took a deep breath, "He just doesn't deserve you, Kurt. If he can't see how amazing you are, then he doesn't need _all that_. You deserve better."

"But," Kurt whispered, curling his form in on itself as he cuddled farther into the couch cushions, "I want him. I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life… and that's saying something, you know?"

"Oh, of course I know!" Mercedes laughed quietly. From his side of the line, Kurt could hear her rustling about, probably getting situated on her bed with a magazine of some sort. She continued, "I was there when you were swooning over Finn and Sam, remember?"

"Oh God, don't remind me. I feel bad enough about them."

"Yeah, but you got over them didn't you? You'll be over Mr. Fancy Pants soon enough and you'll meet someone else out there who will accept and love how fabulously amazing you truly are."

"I miss you so much, Mercedes," Kurt breathed. He missed her and the other New Directions girls more and more every day, especially in situations such as this one. He could use their expertise and support now more than ever. "I can't talk about this stuff with any of the guys at Dalton."

"No one?"

"Not really. Yeah, there are other gay guys there, but they're all in relationships minus me, Blaine, and a few randoms. I'm really not close to any of them… well, except for Blaine - and my heart really can't handle being around him right now."

Mercedes hummed in response, "I don't blame you, Kurt. I didn't want to be around you for a few days after-"

"After you busted out the windows of my baby! Yeah, I remember!" Kurt's voice grew higher in pitch as he leaned forward on the couch. He could hear Mercedes laughing and he chuckled a bit himself. "God, Mercedes, you have no idea how much I appreciate this right now. I needed this lady chat."

"Well, what are besties for?"

* * *

><p>The two friends stayed on the phone for a good hour just reminiscing and talking about their awful Valentine's. Stupid Blaine had thought up some sort of horrid idea to have a Singles Awareness dinner at Breadstix on Valentine's and offered up the talent of the Warblers for the evening, meaning that Kurt had to doo wop and sway behind him all night without bursting into tears. Just the sight of Blaine made his heart ache and his stomach clench in pain from the acceptance that Blaine would never ever reciprocate his feelings.<p>

And that shit _hurt_.

Luckily for him, Kurt's friends saved the day by showing up at the restaurant and rescuing him from the sorrowful looks that Blaine had been shooting him all evening.

'_If Blaine is so sorry, then why didn't he just give you a chance?' _Mercedes had said, glaring down the boy in question as he shot another sad look in Kurt's general direction.

Kurt had no response for that.

So he spent the evening with his girls, chatting and loading up on carb-laden pasta covered with heavy cream sauce. He didn't give two shits about the amount of calories he was consuming. He just wanted to forget, wanted to ease the searing pain that lay high in his chest and low in his belly.

_Fuck you, Blaine Anderson_, his mind had thought as he glared at the back of Blaine's perfectly coiffed head. _I hope you realize what you're missing._

* * *

><p>Of course, the whole badass 'I'm not hurt at all' persona that Kurt had adopted that evening came crashing and burning the very next morning when Kurt found himself crying into his pillow after he had a random nightmare involving Blaine turning him down.<p>

He would continue having this stupid nightmare for days.

* * *

><p>For a week, not one word was spoken between the two boys.<p>

To be honest, Kurt's heart couldn't take it. He understood that Blaine didn't feel _that_ way about him, but it still hurt to think about. And it especially hurt to even be within Blaine's presence just knowing that all those stolen glances and flirty duets meant absolutely nothing to the other boy.

He remembered the moments after Blaine shot him down. The two of them spent an awkward fifteen minutes of silence just sipping their coffees and avoiding eye contact. Finally, Kurt excused himself from the table and dashed out the door - he just couldn't take it any longer. As he left the Lima Bean, he heard Blaine whisper, "I'm sorry."

It took him all the strength in the world to not burst into tears until he got into his car and hid away from watchful eyes.

It also didn't help that Blaine sent him a message on Facebook with those same awful words hours later:

_I'm sorry._

Oh, and:

_I hope you're okay._

Kurt wasn't okay.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Valentine's Day had fallen on a Monday that year, so even after the mess had passed, Kurt still had to go to school and deal with people - more importantly <em>Blaine<em> - until the end of the week.

He dragged himself down the halls of Dalton Academy and couldn't help feeling nauseated by the thought of even being around Blaine at all. If he had a choice, he would've laid in bed all day, mourning his non-existent love life while he listened to a playlist completely dedicated to songs about heartbreak. Instead, Carole roused him from his slumber early that morning before she headed off to work at the hospital, leaving Kurt in a daze of whether or not to just say fuck it and stay home or just go to class and deal with Blaine.

As stupid as it seemed, he chose going to school.

There was something unnerving about being stuck in his house all day with his thoughts. At least in school, Kurt could preoccupy himself with taking notes or reading chapters. But at home, he had nothing to do but lay in bed and listen to music; and then that would lead to getting sucked into his thoughts. The thoughts of: _why am I not good enough for him_ or _what made Jeremiah so special that Blaine wanted him and not me?_

Thoughts like those were not good, not good at all.

Those horrid mind ramblings only led to bad things. Things that turned into Kurt nitpicking at himself in the mirror, trying to find flaws to fix about himself. Was he not skinny enough? Was he too girly looking? Was it his hair? Was it his voice? Did he need to change up his wardrobe? What was it?

And the answer was always this: _You're Kurt Hummel and you're fucking fabulous; you don't need to change for anyone!_

But sometimes, even fabulous people fell off the track and had a hard time getting back up.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that on the outside, he looked okay. To the naked eye, he looked like he normally did - well put together and precise. However, to those who knew him well enough, you could see the little flaws in his wardrobe, his hair, the way he carried himself, his facial expressions. They were all a little bit jumbled after the mishap with Blaine.<p>

He spent the days after Valentine's ignoring Blaine. Whenever the two of them would come across each other in the hall, Kurt would jet around to the other side of the room to avoid contact with the other boy. When they were at Warblers practice, they sat on opposite sides of the room and Kurt didn't open his mouth unless it was to sing. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, he just existed.

He was hoping that his nonchalance would get him left alone by the other Warblers. He threw up an icy exterior to push the others away, but he knew there was someone out there whose gaze was fiery enough to try to melt the layer of ice away from him - and that damn person was staring at him now.

A hand landed on his shoulder as Kurt tried to exit the rehearsal hall, he flinched instantly and turned on his heel, eyes narrowing as he locked gazes with a golden eyed boy.

_Blaine_.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered, hand still perched on Kurt's shoulder. Heat traveled from the open palm through Kurt's blazer and all over his body. This was exactly _not_ what he wanted to happen.

_Fuck._

Getting over Blaine Anderson was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm fine," he said, his voice monotone as he shrugged out of Blaine's grasp and exited the rehearsal hall.

He lied.

He wasn't fine. He was far from it.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Yay! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate your input! For those of you who wanted me to continue, I am definitely going to continue this as well as try to finish up _Give Me Strength_ (and re-edit _SYNMTC_ because it needs editing really bad - so do some of the other fics, but I'll get to those later). Also, for those of you who were wondering what route I plan on taking with this fic, I'll just say that I don't think things will be sunshine and rainbows for Kurt for a while… and you guys may hate Blaine for a little bit (or forever, depending on how mean my muses decide to be). I'm sorta pulling this fic from a really unpleasant place and it looks like I'm going to be taking my anger out on Blaine (by making him so anti-canon later on). Just a warning!

Please leave some feedback! Thanks! :]


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 2x12 (_Silly Love Songs_); this fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!)

* * *

><p>For the first weekend ever, Kurt and Blaine didn't spend the weekend talking on the phone or texting or even having coffee at the Lima Bean.<p>

Instead, Kurt stayed home and caught up with the girls. They had a weekend slumber party at Rachel's and while Rachel did spend quite a bit of time grilling Kurt on Warbler secrets, everyone was careful not to mention the most dreaded thing of all: _Blaine Anderson_. Instead of talking about boys, the party-goers stuffed their faces with vegan junk food (as if it was the same as regular junk food, but one could imagine it, right?) and watched horror movies. By Sunday morning, Kurt felt refreshed and ready to take on the world.

He just didn't imagine the world would come crashing down the very next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wait up!"<p>

Kurt was hesitant to turn around. He hadn't even fully stepped out of his car when he heard that awful, yet smooth - and butterfly inducing - voice. Of course, it was Blaine. The boy was rushing across the parking lot, a huge toothy grin plastered on his face. Kurt quickly pasted a matching smile on himself and greeted Blaine with a soft hello.

"How was your weekend?" The shorter teen asked as he fell into step with Kurt. He opened the door to the main building and waited until Kurt stepped inside. "Did you enjoy your time in Lima?"

"I always do."

"Ahh, yes. Stupid question," Blaine chided with a slight chuckle, one that never ceased to get Kurt's heart racing. He followed Kurt to his homeroom and stopped outside, leaning against the doorway. "So is it silly of me to assume that you had a great time this weekend then?"

"You know what they say about assuming."

"Yeah yeah, it makes _'an ass out of u and me' _and what not. So did you?"

"Let's just say," Kurt said with a small pause. He took in a much needed breath, "I really needed this weekend."

Blaine nodded in what looked like understanding and then pursed his lips together in thought. He didn't say much for a few minutes, but then spoke up once the warning bell rang. "Well, I'm glad you had a great visit home. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good," Blaine smiled, winking as he turned on his heel and went on his merry old way to his own homeroom. In his wake, he left Kurt standing there with conflicted feelings - as he always did.

* * *

><p>"G'morning," Thad offered sleepily as he raised his head from his crossed arms and caught Kurt's gaze.<p>

Kurt gave him a simple greeting as well as he slid into an empty seat. There would be a few more moments before their homeroom teacher would enter the room, so they could chat and visit until she arrived. To be honest, Kurt was hoping that the woman would hurry up and enter soon - he knew the other Warblers had heard about him and Blaine and they were dying to find out what went down. Since Thad was one of the only Warblers in his homeroom, Kurt knew that he'd be the guy that would bug him the most about Valentine's Day.

But Kurt really just wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"So, did you have a good weekend? I heard that you went home for a few days."

"I just needed to see my family. I miss them. Westerville's quite a bit away from Lima, you know?" Kurt muttered, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Thad seemed to catch on, but that still didn't stop him from talking about his own weekend.

The councilman talked about how Wes had to have a conference with the president of the Academy based on a few complaints about the Warblers interrupting the shoppers at the Gap; he also mentioned that the president also commented on how many calls he got from new Warbler fans who were enamored with the Gap performance. All of these things would be discussed at the next meeting, something that Kurt wondered why Thad couldn't wait until then to talk about, but he didn't question it.

Sighing, Kurt allowed his friend to ramble on and on while he texted Tina about her outfit choice for the day. He tried to keep one ear open to listen to Thad, as well as keep the other half of his concentration on his phone. He was doing a wonderful job until he heard something horrible slip from Thad's mouth:

"And then that Jeremiah guy called Blaine Saturday night and I guess they made up, so the Gap Attack wasn't _that much _in vain if they're talking again and-"

Kurt was sure his mending heart had just shattered once more.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Short chapter, yeah I know. I just wanted to post this before I headed on into the next section, which will take place during _Comeback_ (the Beiber episode). I'll try to update ASAP, but it probably won't be this weekend because my sister's birthday is today and I'll be busy all weekend long (and if any other updates come out, they're probably gonna be for _GMS_).


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Spoilers for 2x12 (_Silly Love Songs_); this fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!)

* * *

><p>When questioned about his reunion with Jeremiah, Blaine didn't say much.<p>

"_He just texted me on Saturday and asked if I wanted to talk. I was still feeling bad about getting him fired, so I agreed to meet up and we got some coffee; I apologized, he accepted, and we've decided to be friends."_

"_And you don't think that it could blossom into something else?"_

"_At the moment, no, but you never know right?"_

"_Yeah… right."_

* * *

><p>Interactions with Blaine died down as well.<p>

For the next week, Blaine was MIA from practically everything. He never met up with Kurt for coffee anymore, he sprinted into Warbler practices just seconds before Wes would slam down his gavel, and he spent every waking moment with his fingers glued to his phone.

It was _Jeremiah this _and _Jeremiah that_.

And Kurt just couldn't figure out what was _so freaking special _about Jeremiah.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, are you free this afternoon?"<p>

Kurt continued to unlock the door of the Navigator before turning around to face the other boy. Blaine was bouncing rapidly on his toes, his eyes shining with excitement. Kurt regarded him with a cool gaze, "Yes, I have time for coffee. The question is: _do you_?"

Blaine's smile faltered as he stepped back from the car, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you want to take it, Blaine. So are we getting coffee or not?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kurt noted the sudden lost look that had taken over his friend's eyes. Part of him wanted to back track and apologize for his iciness, but the other part of him wanted to stomp on Blaine's face for being so stupid. "Yes, now hurry up and get in the car before I change my mind and go home."

Blaine quickly hopped into the car and buckled his seatbelt, his eyes burning holes into Kurt as he watched him drive to the Lima Bean. "Can I at least ask what I've done?" He voiced quietly, obviously scared of an outburst.

As soon as those words escaped his lips, a tiny ding rang from somewhere in the Navigator.

"Oh, that's probably Jeremiah!"

Kurt huffed and turned on his blinker, easing the car off the interstate and onto the side of the highway. Blaine pulled his phone from his bag and swiped the screen, reading the message quickly before he turned back to his silent friend. "Something wrong?"

"_That's_ what's wrong," Kurt hissed, gesturing wildly at Blaine's cellphone. "You're always busy with Jeremiah. It's always about him nowadays. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were dating and you're just not telling me!"

"But it's not like that. Jere says that I'm too-"

"Oh, so he's Jere now?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine growled out. His voice was low and angry, his emotions bubbling over. Kurt took a quick look at his friend and found Blaine's hazel eyes to be a dark brown - he was getting hostile now.

"I just want to know why-"

"This has to do with us, doesn't it?" An irate laugh escaped from Blaine's lips as he threw his hands into the air. "You're just getting pissy because I told you that I didn't care for you like that. Well, Kurt, me _not_ being friends with Jeremiah isn't going to change that and you know it. I just don't like you like that. You're a great friend and all, but-"

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes as he flicked the blinker back on and tore out onto the interstate. He was driving way too fast and he knew it, but the irrational side of him didn't care - he just kept on driving until he got to the first exit. Blaine had stopped talking by then, taking in Kurt's eerily quiet disposure. Blistering anger seemed to radiate from the other boy and Blaine knew that he had obviously said something way too harsh for his own good.

"Kurt, I'm sor-"

"Shut up. Just shut up."

The Navigator sped back to Dalton, squealing into the parking lot as Kurt slammed on his brakes in front of the residence hall doors.

"Get out," he hissed, eyes staring straight ahead at the steering wheel. He sat ramrod straight, but his entire body was quivering.

"Kurt, I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out, Blaine. GET OUT!"

Blaine jumped. He quickly unhooked his seat belt and shot another remorseful glance at his best friend. As he opened his car door, his phone dinged again - another text from Jeremiah.

"Kurt," he paused. He looked at his friend's crumbling façade and frowned, "I'm so sorry. I just… sometimes I don't think before I say anything and-"

"Just leave."

"But-"

"Go," Kurt whispered, his voice sounding watery and choked up. Blaine stared at him for a moment and then shut the car door, watching as the Navigator drove out of sight.

A few miles away, Kurt pulled over on the side of the road and sobbed.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay - numero uno: _blinker_ = _turning signal_. I didn't know if any of you out there also called those things 'blinkers' but I just thought I'd throw this in there just in case!

Also, I know I said I was gonna update _GMS_ first before I updated this again, but my muse for that story is fighting with this one and the one for this one is winning. Don't worry though, I've got a bit written on the other fic as well so an update for that one should be up soon as well (for those of you who read that one). Anyways, thanks for reading and I appreciate the reviews - please let me know what you thought or what you think/hope will happen in future chapters! Also I will be trying to make the future chapters a little bit longer than these ones, so sorry about the short length of these earlier ones. :]


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Hints of 'boy issues' (aka sexual stuff) near the end.

* * *

><p>Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't spend the rest of the evening sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself.<p>

Never had he fallen so hard. Never had he had such a hard time getting back on his feet.

He'd dealt with heartbreak before thanks to his bad track record of picking straight men, so he was used to pulling himself back together and moving on. But this time, things were different. Blaine was gay. Blaine flirted with him, though the other boy seemed to act like he never did such a thing. Blaine seemed interested and Kurt honestly thought that he had a chance. But, oh was he wrong. He was oh so wrong.

And so here he was, sitting in his room wiping the tears away from his eyes as he ignored the dinging of his phone.

_A text from Blaine._ Just what he wanted… _not._

He ignored the text, shut off his phone, and climbed into bed. Right now, he was exhausted – the last few days had taken so much energy from him and all he wanted to do was sleep.

So that's what he did: _cry himself to sleep_.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt, wait!"<p>

_Walk faster_, Kurt's head was screaming. His heart, on the other hand, was fighting with him. _Turn around. Turn around and see what Blaine wants._ He slowed down his pace, allowing the other boy to easily fall into step with him.

"Kurt, can we talk about yesterday?" Blaine whispered. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on the crook of Kurt's elbow, causing the taller boy to jerk slightly.

"I don't see what there is to discuss," Kurt murmured, not once making eye contact. Blaine didn't falter though and instead placed his hand back on Kurt's elbow. He directed him to an empty alcove and sat the boy down on a bench.

"I just want to apologize. I never-"

"What for?"

"_What for_ what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowing in question. Kurt didn't meet his eyes at all as he muttered his response.

"Why are you apologizing? Everything you said was true. You don't like me like that. I get it."

"Kurt-"

"I need to go." Kurt stood up, pulling his bag close to his side as he started to rush down the hall. Blaine was quick on his feet to catch up to the running boy, easily catching onto Kurt's arm again.

"Will you please hear me out? I'm so sorry for what I said. I never should have blown up at you and-" He paused when he noticed Kurt was looking everywhere but at his face. "Please just look at me, Kurt. Please." He took Kurt's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting the other boy's face up to look at him.

Kurt swallowed as his throat constricted. Blaine was doing that _thing _again – the thing where he just _stared _at Kurt, where his damn golden eyes practically bored their way into his soul. It was the one thing that always got him. Whenever Blaine just watched him with those eyes, it was like Kurt was being dragged underwater, like he couldn't breathe. His heart would race and his stomach would flutter and he would just feel sick. He hated feeling that way, especially now knowing how Blaine truly felt about him.

It just hurt.

"Kurt, please." Blaine pleaded again as he stared up at his silent friend.

Kurt pulled away, stepping back away from Blaine as the other boy continued to observe him. It was taking everything he had to not cry at that very moment; knowing that Blaine would probably never feel the same way about him and that those careful, caring looks he gave weren't because he cared about Kurt. He bit his lip as he turned away, "Please just leave me alone for a while, Blaine. I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure why he apologized. If anything, he really had nothing to say he was sorry over, but it just felt right in the moment. Sucking in a shaky breath, Kurt fled down the hall to his first class, hoping that the tears filling his eyes weren't about to escape and run down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Blaine granted Kurt's request for time away for a while.<p>

Then he slowly started bringing himself back into Kurt's airspace as the days went by. First it started with a gentle hello in the mornings, then it moved to him bringing Kurt into other conversations that he would be having with their fellow Warblers. Finally, Blaine stepped right back into Kurt's world by sitting next to him at lunch and at choir practice. He stopped with the random touches – the soft touch on the small of Kurt's back or the sometimes pat on the hand. All he did was sit and talk, nothing more, and as much as it pained Kurt to see him pulling away, he knew it had to be done with he ever planned on getting over Blaine.

So it took what he could get.

* * *

><p>Almost a week after the blow-up in the car, Kurt overheard Finn on the phone with Puck talking about some sort of house party at Rachel's. He hadn't seen his New Directions friends in forever, so he decided to ask Finn if it was okay if he could tag along. At first, Finn was hesitant, especially since Kurt was now the competition for Regionals, but after an easy persuasion – <em>Finn should really learn to clear his internet history <em>– Kurt found himself with an invite to Rachel's party.

And somehow Blaine was invited as well.

That wasn't something that Kurt thought of at all. It started off with New Directions finding out that he was coming and then Puck said something about 'Kurt's boy' coming along as well. Then Rachel came up with the bright idea to call up Blaine personally – after sucking Blaine's phone number out of Mercedes – and she invited him. The only reason the rest of the group (minus Mercedes) was okay with Blaine coming was because they thought something was going on with him and Kurt _and_ there was also the fact that they could possibly get some Warbler info out of both boys, so that never hurt either.

Thus Blaine was invited and Kurt was annoyed, but decided that he'd get over it and not reflect on it any longer.

Of course, his plans never worked out, especially when Blaine came out of his dorm room dressed like _that_.

* * *

><p>Kurt's hummed softly under his breath as he drove back to Lima with Blaine in tow.<p>

The other boy was singing to whatever Pink song was on the radio, occasionally nudging Kurt to get him to harmonize along. Kurt would just roll his eyes and stay silent, only to get prodded in the side a few more times. Finally, he caved in and sang along, earning a huge grin from his friend.

"Our voices sound good together," Blaine faintly remarked, as he re-situated himself in the passenger seat. Kurt quietly agreed and said no more, once again trying to push away the lingering thoughts of a relationship between him and Blaine.

"You should try out for a solo for Regionals. I think you'll get one."

"Yeah right," Kurt scoffed. "As if anyone can beat out the _great _Blaine Anderson for a solo."

"Oh come on! I'm not that amazing."

Kurt chuckled, "I said you were great, not amazing. Way to stroke your ego."

Blaine laughed and made some sort of crude joke about _stroking_ stuff and Kurt almost veered clean off of the road. He slowed down and shot a horrified look at his friend, only garnering loud laughter from the other boy.

"_Oh my God_, Kurt! Your face! _Oh my God_!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kurt hissed. He could feel his face burning up from the brashness of it all and he bit his lip.

And that's when he felt it: _a hand on his thigh_.

He fixed his gaze on Blaine for just a second, noticing how Blaine was once again using his evil staring technique. He was still smiling over Kurt's uncomfortable demeanor. "Calm down. I was just kidding. No need to fret."

The hand rubbed his thigh and then patted it gently before making its way back to Blaine's lap. The other boy turned his body a bit to look out of the window and Kurt finally let out the breath that he had been holding.

His entire body was on fire, flaring up from Blaine's electric touch on his leg. He couldn't believe this was happening now. The feelings traveling through his body were things that he usually hid away until he was alone, but it was apparent that his blatant attraction to Blaine was showing. He shifted at the uncomfortable feeling in his pants – _God, they__'re so tight… what was I thinking?_ – and prayed to whomever would listen that Blaine would _not_ look over and notice his situation.

Luckily, Blaine started to doze off from lack of communication and Kurt was able to calm himself down enough to make the trip to Rachel's without crashing his car or having to make an emergency pit stop.

As he pulled into Rachel's driveway and parked behind the other handful of cars, he looked over at his sleeping friend and hoped that the rest of the evening wouldn't be as awkward as this car ride was.

Oh how wrong he was going to be.

* * *

><p><span>AN: The inspiration/ method behind my madness just crept back into my life again. I imagine this will get even more angsty now. _Maybe_. Just a fair warning. Thanks for your reviews last chapter. Hope to hear more feedback from you again.

Also, it's Darren Criss' birthday and while he'll probably never ever get on FFnet, I've gotta say _Happy Birthday, Darren_! :]


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with the Gap.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Hints of 'boy issues' (aka sexual stuff).

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine! What a nice surprise!"<p>

"Shut it, Berry!" Santana called from her position in Sam's lap. "You knew they were both coming so stop trying to act all surprised and-"

"Okay! So now that Kurt and prep school are here, can we drink now?" Puck popped out of nowhere and grabbed up Kurt and Blaine's coats, carelessly tossing them on a nearby bar stool.

"Noah, that was-" Kurt was about to interject about his coat, but he was instantly silenced by Blaine's hand on his forearm.

"I'm sure your coat is fine, Kurt. It landed on the chair, didn't it?"

"But-"

"It's a party. We're here to let loose! Let it go, shake it off." Blaine was grinning and Kurt felt the urge to just slap the living daylights out of him. Yeah, he could easily shake things off, even Blaine – if only the boy in question wasn't there! But no, stupid Rachel and the rest of his stupid friends decided to invite Blaine and now Kurt would have to spend all evening with the one person who had him all flustered in the first place.

"Fine," he relented, casting one last look at his discarded coat before turning back to Rachel. The tiny girl shoved a couple of pink tickets into their hands and began telling them the rules of the house. There was going to be a two drink limit for the evening and the drink of choice happened to be wine coolers. Other than that, there'd be board games and karaoke, of course, but that was about it. Mentally, Kurt thanked the stars that there weren't going to be stronger drinks served that evening – he really didn't want to deal with any drunken fights or relationship drama.

But of course, just as he thought things were going to be okay, he heard Rachel scream out a few minutes later: "Let's party!"

And then the liquor started flowing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was getting smashed.<p>

It started off with Puck offering him a red solo cup of some weird mixed drink. Blaine took a sip, smiled, and then downed it, happily taking another one from Puck when the guy came by with refills.

Soon, he was on his fifth cup and Kurt was standing offside in a corner watching as the boy danced with Brittany in the middle of the room.

"He's plastered, isn't he?" Santana drawled, siding up to Kurt with her own red cup. "I bet he'd be easy on the eyes naked, wouldn't he? Just look at that body. Hot damn, I'd-"

"Santana, please."

"Oooh, getting jealous now are we? Didn't realize you marked your territory. My bad," she smirked, stepping back with her hands in the air in faux surrender. "I'd drag him off to some hall closet soon before Puck gets to him. You know how much drunk Puck enjoys some ass and-"

"Santana!"

The girl grinned evilly, sliding away from Kurt as she went back to her position in Sam's lap. As soon as she was gone, Kurt left his corner of the room and went towards Blaine, his eyes watching as the other boy bump and grinded against the floor.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine cooed, moving off of the floor to snake up to him. He messily grabbed at Kurt's hips and pulled the other boy towards him, causing Kurt to bump up against his slight hard-on.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. It was suddenly a million times hotter in the room and he could feel his face burn with nervousness. Blaine pulled him closer, their bodies flush as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Kurt's ear.

"You look so hot tonight."

"Blaine, please. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Try me," Blaine groaned, thrusting forward as he danced against him. Kurt whimpered, feeling his own body begin to turn against him. He turned his head to the side and found Santana making bedroom eyes at him from across the room; her tongue peeked out across her pink lips as she gestured lewdly at Blaine's dancing.

_'Fuck him.'_ She mouthed, bringing her drink back to her lips.

Kurt turned away, bringing his attention back to Blaine. The shorter boy was still rocking against him, hands sliding up and down his hips.

"Blaine."

"I love hearing you say my name," Blaine growled in return, angling his head to press his lips to Kurt's neck. He kissed along Kurt's jawline, his tongue darting out in little kitten licks against Kurt's pulse point.

"God, Blaine."

"Say my name."

"_Blaine_."

The song had ended, but neither Kurt nor Blaine stopped grinding against each other. The other occupants of the room were watching them dance; Finn, being the only sober one, worried about what Kurt was getting himself into.

"Fuck him, Hummel! Damn!" Santana was loudly voicing her opinions now. Across from her, Rachel stood up, stumbling some from her inebriation. She toddled her way to the stage and grabbed up a microphone, glancing around the room before she spoke. "N'more dancing! Let's play spin the bottle! SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Fuck yeah," Puck yelled as he downed the rest of a bottle of wine. "I've got the bottle."

Rachel beamed, "Great!" She turned her attention back to Kurt and Blaine, who were still swaying to silence. "Kurt! Blaine! C'mon we're playing spin the bottle! Let's go!"

Kurt felt Blaine unlatch from his neck and he whined in protest. Blaine laughed at him as he separated himself from Kurt's body and sat down, "Let's get this show on the road!" He yelled, clapping his hands at the rest of the room.

Feeling the cold loneliness once more, Kurt took a deep breath and plopped down next to his friend. Where Blaine's lips had been moments before burned hot with desire and Kurt wanted nothing more than to drag the other boy to a coat closet and give him everything he had, but instead, he found himself sitting next to Blaine as they got ready to play spin the bottle. He sighed.

"Okay," Rachel exclaimed, carelessly dropping the bottle on the floor. "Game on!"

* * *

><p>Finn sat back and watched the messy game unfold.<p>

Sam had already kissed three different people: Brittany, Mercedes, and Puck. Lauren had french kissed Artie, Quinn had kissed Rachel (_which was creepy and hot at the same time_, he thought), and Tina and Mike kissed each other. Kurt, Blaine, and Santana, on the other hand, hadn't kissed anyone. Santana wouldn't play and no one had landed on either Warbler, so that was that.

Or so Finn thought it was.

As Puck went about slipping the tongue to Lauren, Finn gave Kurt a bottle of water. "Are you drinking?" He asked, noticing how calm Kurt seemed compared to the rest of the group.

"No, I'm driving Blaine back to Dalton later, so I can't drink anything."

Kurt was watching Blaine gawk at Lauren and Puck's tongue war, his blue eyes sparkling with something that Finn had seen before... something that had once been directed at him. _Love... _or something like it.

So, while Blaine was too busy watching everyone else suck face, Finn did what he thought any good brother would do: he interrogated his bro about his relationship.

"What's going on between you and Blaine?"

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Kurt scoffed, looking away from him. "Aren't you supposed to be questioning Blaine?"

"I would, but he's drunk, so I'm asking you."

"Well, the answer is: nothing is going on. There's nothing between us."

"How though? You two were practically having sex on the dance floor."

"Finn!"

"What? It's true!"

"We were not," Kurt turned beet red, glancing over at Blaine to see if the other boy had heard anything. "We were just dancing, that's it."

"You were practically humping out there! I saw it, we all saw it!"

"Finn, please stop. I don't want to talk about it."

This time it was Finn's turn to scoff. He scowled at Blaine, who was applauding Puck's makeout skills, "Are you guys dating? Be honest, dude."

"No. No, we're not. Happy now?"

"Do you think you'll date anytime soon?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Because Blaine just doesn't like me that way, that's why."

His admission threw Finn for a loop. He looked back and forth between Blaine and Kurt and frowned. As much as he hated seeing it, all that played in his mind were the two of them dancing like they were much, much more than friends. "But what about-"

"We were just having fun."

"But-"

"Listen Finn, I can't discuss this with you right now. We're not dating, we probably won't ever date, we're just friends."

"Then why'd you let him dance with you like that? I mean-"

"Maybe I'm hoping that I can still impress him because, maybe it's wishful thinking, but whatever that was out there on the dance floor can't be him _not_ liking me just a little bit."

"Kurt-"

"Just let me enjoy this evening, Finn, please? Just mind your own business." Kurt hissed, turning back to the game. He watched as Rachel leaned forward and spun the bottle. Round and round it went until it landed directly on Blaine. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine threw his hands in the air in surprise.

"Oh my God."

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world!" Rachel grinned, leaning forward to tug Blaine towards her. She kissed him hard, backing off as her lips got used to the feel of his. Against her, Blaine sighed and kissed back... and in the mean time, Kurt looked like someone had taken his whole world and crushed it within the palm of their hand.

* * *

><p>They didn't stop kissing after that.<p>

The game had ended. People coupled off and went to make out in different sections of the basement and Kurt and Finn found themselves sitting next to each other on the stage watching as Blaine's tongue messily warred with Rachel's.

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

Kurt looked up, side-eyeing Finn with annoyance. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to talk about it."

"God, Kurt! For months and months and months, all I've heard from you are things about Blaine. It's Blaine this and Blaine that. You've been in love with him forever and he's just stringing you along. Even I can see that!"

"You don't see anything, Finn, so shut your fucking mouth!"

Finn's eyes widened. Kurt usually didn't swear; it was something rare that usually only came out when he was truly angry - obviously his feelings were hurting right now.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep-"

"You're just saying this because of Rachel, because Quinn doesn't want you and you are still hurt by Rachel. Well, you know what, Finn? Quinn cheated on you too, so I don't see why you're being all self-righteous and shit about Rachel kissing Puck!" Kurt stood up, storming over to the other side of the room before Finn could reply. He left the other boy sitting there, mouth gaping open in shock.

As he planted himself down on the stairs, he choked back a sob. Rachel and Blaine were still making out, he was alone, and that's how it was always going to be.

He would always come second to everyone else in Blaine's life. Always.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Getting a little bit more angsty, yeah? Well, it can only get worse from here - meaning the next chapter (a fair warning, ok?) Blame my muse for the angst. Just recently my very own _let-me-keep-you-at-arms-length-yet-toy-with-your-emotions_ Blaine (not his name, just the inspiration for this Blaine) came swinging back into my life and seriously screwed up my emotions. Fun, fun, fun. So things may get a bit bad for a bit with Kurt and Blaine. Just warning you all.

Oh, and for those of you who asked if there was going to be a happy ending for this story... umm, well to be completely honest, I have no idea. 80% of me is saying no... but I have a really hard time writing sad endings, so I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know if I do decide to leave this all angsty until the very end.

Anyways, thanks for bearing with me while waiting for this update. I've been busy with stuff and yesterday was Valentines (and my birthday, yay) so I was out all day for that. But I'm here now and ready to write some more. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks! :]

OH, and I'm on Tumblr now: _neverluckylindy_. Check me out. (Fair warning: I went a little haywire after yesterday's Glee; let's just say I had a moment straight out of the Exorcist during one certain scene… that is all.)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I also don't have anything to do with John Lennon.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Hints of 'boy issues' (aka sexual stuff).

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come on. Please don't do this."<p>

Kurt whined as he tried to pry Blaine's lips away from his neck. They had been going at this for the last fifteen minutes – an everlasting game of wits as Kurt tried to settle his drunken best friend into the passenger seat of the Navigator. Blaine was stupidly drunk, stumbling from side to side as he ran his tongue along Kurt's neck.

"God, you taste so good, Kurt. Like candy."

"You're drunk," the other boy practically moaned in response as Blaine nipped at his collarbone. "Seriously, Blaine, as much as I like you, I really don't want to do this right now. Just get into the car."

Blaine smiled devilishly, pulling away from Kurt's neck with an audible pop. He looked up into his friend's eyes and sighed, "I like this much better." He ran a finger over Kurt's slick jawline, licking his lips as he did so. "I don't want to get into the car."

"Get in now," Kurt hissed, all but shoving Blaine's drunk self into the passenger seat. He reached in to buckle the boy's seatbelt, but found himself dragged inside instead. "Fuck! Really, Blaine? …really?"

"Kiss me."

"No, Blaine. Not like this. You've been making out with Rachel all night-"

"Just kiss me."

"No, Blaine!" Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears as he pushed Blaine away. He reached around and fastened the seatbelt as quickly as he could, sliding off of Blaine's lap and out of the car once the boy was strapped in. He could still hear Blaine's protests as he slammed the car door shut and made his way over to the driver side. Before he could climb in though, he needed to take a breather.

_This was not how he wanted this evening to go._

* * *

><p>He ended up bringing Blaine back to his house; it was much too dangerous to drive Blaine back to Westerville and try to sneak him back into his dorm room, so Kurt brought him back to his place.<p>

That wasn't a good idea in its own right.

Dragging Blaine upstairs wasn't as hard as Kurt thought it would be, however, getting the boy to stay quiet was another ordeal. _Mr. Drunkard_ had to try to serenade Kurt with something by John Lennon, his voice slurred and super loud as he tried to belt out the very few lyrics he could remember.

Kurt ended up shushing him by slapping a hand over Blaine's mouth. That in turn ended up with Blaine's tongue licking circles all over his hand and by the time Kurt tossed Blaine onto his bed and shut his bedroom door, he knew the tightness building in his pants was very, very noticeable.

"Aww, is that for me?" Blaine laughed, reaching out and tugging Kurt's hips forward. He stared down at Kurt hungrily, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

"Blaine!" Kurt shoved the boy away, turning towards his dresser to get out a change of nightclothes. "You stay there. I'm going to get changed. I'll find you something as soon as I come out." He disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning back against it immediately. He sunk down to the floor as his knees gave away to the relieved feelings he felt by just getting away from Blaine. It was sad that he felt that way, but he had been on edge all evening with the other boy – this just wasn't the way he expected anything to go.

He was hoping that Blaine would have a change of heart, see him in a new light, perhaps want to try dating him or something… but instead, the stupid boy got wasted and ended up making out with Rachel Berry for hours and hours. Finally, Rachel ended up having to run to the bathroom to puke and that's when Kurt made his getaway, grabbing up Blaine to go home. He couldn't deal with seeing Blaine's tongue down Rachel's throat any longer, so he fled. And now here he was, sitting on the floor of his bathroom praying that the tightness in his pants would just go away so that he could go out and go to bed.

Moments later, things calmed down and Kurt took a second to wash his face and freshen up, changing into a pair of pajamas. Once he felt better, he stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, smiling when he found Blaine curled up on the side of his bed. He tiptoed across the room and grabbed up his waste basket, dropping it next to Blaine's side of the bed before he climbed on the other side and snuggled in.

As he dozed off, he hoped the night would go by easily and he could have Blaine out of the house before his dad and Carole realized the other boy was there.

* * *

><p>It was nearing dawn when Kurt heard himself moaning out Blaine's name.<p>

The second it left his lips, his eyes shot open in shock and he sat up – or at least tried to, only to find a heavy weight on his chest. He blinked rapidly, taking in the still darkness of his room and found himself staring into two heavily lidded golden eyes.

"Blaine, what-"

A pair of lips crashed into his own and he sucked in a breath through his nose, bringing his hands up to clutch the face that was pressed into his own. _Blaine was kissing him! Blaine was actually kissing him!_

_Wait… Blaine was kissing him?_

Kurt pulled Blaine away from him, scooting farther back into the pillows as Blaine's mouth chased after his own. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

The response was muffled and sleep laden. "Mmmph-"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Kurt-"

"You said you didn't like me like that."

Blaine didn't respond, only leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips against his own. Kurt moaned as their tongues met, relishing in the warmth of Blaine's mouth. He tasted of… _wait, alcohol?_

_Blaine was drunk, that's right_.

Kurt pulled away again, this time rolling Blaine onto his back. He sat up and scrubbed at his face, glaring down at Blaine once he was more awake. "Blaine, stop. We can't do this. I won't do this with you if there's no meaning behind it."

Blaine didn't say anything; he just lay on his back, taking deep, shuddery breaths. Kurt stared at him for a moment, wondering what exactly was wrong – he was about to comment when Blaine sat up and rolled over, throwing up in the waste bin Kurt left next to the bed. He continued vomiting for a few minutes and as he did so, Kurt stood up and left the room to go wash the rancid taste of drunk Blaine and shame from his mouth.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came out of the bathroom minutes later, he found Blaine half-hanging off of the bed fast asleep. He pushed the other boy up farther into the bed and covered him up, studying the way Blaine's long lashes fanned out against his cheek. Sighing, he stepped out of the room and padded quietly downstairs to the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee.<p>

As the drink brewed, Kurt stared out the window watching the sun rise. Flashbacks of Blaine's lips on various parts of his body took over his memory and he bit his lip to stop the sob that threatened to erupt from his throat.

He loved Blaine, _god damn_ did he care for that boy… but it was during instances such as this one when Kurt didn't know if he could deal with this anymore – if he could deal with their friendship any longer. Because all this thing (_or whatever you wanted to call it_) was doing to Kurt was killing him on the inside.

Blaine's game of cat and mouse and the deliberate way he was dangling Kurt by a thread was heartbreaking.

But Kurt couldn't figure out which would be worse: _having Blaine in his life like this or not having Blaine in it at all_?

Biting his lip, he poured himself a cup of the steaming joe and quickly drank, groaning at the scalding burn of coffee on his kiss swollen mouth. The tears he had been struggling to hold back steadily ran down his cheeks as he let it all out.

He just loved Blaine too much to let him go; he would just have to deal with the pain and hope things got better.

* * *

><p><span>AN: HELLLLOOOOO? ANYBODY READING OUT THERE?

I almost held this update to post later, but I have the stomach flu and thought I'd probably be able to put out a few updates soon since I'm practically bed ridden, so I decided to post it. HOWEVER, part of me is wondering if people are even reading this anymore? Like, I heard from two people last chapter (thanks for the feedback guys, by the way - I appreciate it) and that was it. Kinda depressing. My creys, lol.

Is this getting boring or something? Is it not appealing to the masses? Let me know please lol. I'm getting worried! :\ I still plan on updating, but I was just curious! :]


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!)

* * *

><p>"Why are you crying?"<p>

Kurt jumped away from the kitchen counter, the coffee cup he was holding falling to the ground, shattering instantly.

"Jesus Christ, kiddo. It's just me!"

Burt stepped forward, reaching out a hand to settle on his son's shoulder. Kurt stepped back quickly, his blue eyes wide with fear.

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-" He stuttered out, hoping his father couldn't see the way his teary eyes were betraying him. Burt only stepped closer, reaching out once more to grab his son's arm.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You never get up this early just to hang out in the kitchen."

Kurt could see the worry in his dad's green eyes; the way his facial expression gentled as he studied his child's broken demeanor.

"It's nothing, dad. I just had a nightmare."

Burt narrowed his eyes, watching Kurt intensely to see if he was lying. He waited a moment or two for Kurt's lips to tremble, but nothing happened. Instead, the boy shrugged his arm away and went across the room to the closet, pulling out a broom.

"I need to clean up this mess."

"You're sure it was just a nightmare?"

"Yes, dad." Kurt bit his lip, throwing a pile of paper towels onto coffee spill. He dabbed at the mess until everything was dry, then swept up the shattered mug – his father's eyes stayed trained on him the entire time.

"Why don't you go get some more sleep?" Burt said as he took the dust pan from Kurt's hands. He stared at his boy just a few seconds longer and then turned away, slightly disappointed that there was something his son just wasn't telling him, "I'll make some breakfast and then maybe you and I can have a talk-"

"I don't have anything to tell you," Kurt whispered, leaving on that very note. He rushed out of the kitchen, ran up the stairs to his bedroom, and threw open the door, fighting to keep the onslaught of tears from streaming down his cheeks. He closed the door quietly and locked it, padding over to the bed where an unconscious, drooling Blaine still lay.

He climbed in next to Blaine and pulled the blankets around his form, finally allowing the tears to fall as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours of rest, but those few hours were something that Kurt really needed and when he finally woke up that afternoon, he felt a little bit better – much more so than before.<p>

Next to him lay Blaine, the other boy still sleeping; his hair was tossled in many different directions and his cardigan was wrinkled from his movement. Kurt stared at him for a bit, watching as his lips pursed and opened as he breathed. Occasionally Blaine would hum and snuggle around his pillow, a tiny smile on his face. Just being able to see him so vulnerable and natural made Kurt's heart hurt. He could envision himself and Blaine waking up next to each other every morning. _Kurt would wake early, put a pot of coffee on, and then return to bed and cuddle up next to Blaine, waiting until he was finally awake enough for breakfast. Then both guys would head to the kitchen and cook breakfast together, getting more food on themselves than in the pan. Blaine would smear strawberry jelly on Kurt's cheek, licking it off before Kurt would wipe marmalade on his chin in retaliation. Soon, their incessant flirting would end as they'd smell something burning and have to focus back on the food, still laughing over almost setting fire to their kitchen._

It was cute, the thought of it all. But it was also painful.

Frowning, Kurt rolled away from Blaine as the waves of pain from last night came flooding back. _The searing memory of Blaine's hands all over his body. The feel of lips on his neck, jawline, and mouth burning something fierce_. He brought his fist up to his mouth to bite down on as his body shook with silent sobs.

_Why was he doing this to himself? Why?_

"Kurt?"

He froze.

"Are you crying?"

Blaine was awake.

"No," he whispered, hoping that Blaine would get the hint to just leave him alone. Instead, Blaine scooted his way across the bed, rolling up behind him and gently tugging Kurt onto his back.

"Yes, you are."

"It was just a nightmare." Kurt said as he sat up quickly, stumbling off of the bed as he rushed over to his desk. He grabbed up a handful of tissues to wipe his face. "I just had a bad dream."

"Must've been a bad one," Blaine yawned. He watched Kurt for a moment until the other boy turned his back to blow his nose. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaine."

"If you say so," Blaine stood up from the bed, tripping a little. He laughed. "Wow, what happened last night?"

_Oh God._ It was like Kurt's entire world had turned to ice and then someone smashed it with a sledgehammer.

"You mean you don't remember?" He choked out.

"No…?"

Blaine didn't remember a thing.

* * *

><p>While Blaine was in the shower, Kurt cried.<p>

He cried into his hands as he sat curled up on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he listened to the water run in his bathroom. If he hadn't warned Blaine that his dad was home, he was sure Blaine probably would've been belting out a song in the shower – instead everything was silent except for sound of Kurt's sobbing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine came out of the bathroom a half an hour later, freshly washed and smelling of Kurt's toiletries, he was grinning. He stared at himself in the mirror, twirling as he studied the outfit he was currently wearing – something of Kurt's that was a little too big on him in some places, but snug in others.<p>

He looked cute.

"Thanks for loaning me some clothes, Kurt. I appreciate it. Thanks for also letting me crash here too. I can't believe I got that drunk last night. I don't remember anything." He laughed and smiled, running a hand through his ungelled hair. Kurt bristled next to him, his heart breaking for the millionth time that day.

"Just don't ruin my clothes, Blaine," He warned in the calmest voice he could muster. "Now grab up your stuff; I've got to sneak you out of here before my dad realizes you're here and kills me."

"Okay."

Blaine wrapped his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and grabbed up his cell phone, tiptoeing behind Kurt as the taller boy stepped out into the hallway. The coast was clear, so both boys snuck down the stairs quietly, Blaine reaching forward to grasp Kurt's hand as they rounded the corner to the hallway. Kurt jerked a bit, stopping for a second to shoot Blaine the most horrified look he had.

"What are you doing?"

"You're walking really fast. I just grabbed onto you so I didn't get lost. I don't know this house that well, if you don't remember."

Kurt glared at him, but kept their hands entwined, dragging Blaine towards the front door. It was only until he heard a voice behind him that he locked up, Blaine running into his back.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

_Finn_.

Blaine turned on his heel, looking up at Finn with a scared expression. Kurt turned as well, contorting his face into a pleading expression as he silently begged Finn to shut up before he alerted Burt to their presence. Finn ignored the look, shooting daggers at Blaine as he glared down at him.

"I said _what is he doing here_, Kurt? I thought you-"

"Who's here, Finn? Who are ya talkin' to? What's-"

Kurt felt his insides twist up into a tight knot. _Oh God no._

Burt had stepped into the hall, wiping his flour covered hands on a towel. The words left his mouth as he stared at his son and the boy he was holding hands with – Blaine was obviously wearing Kurt's clothes. His hair was wet and he was holding a full plastic bag, probably filled with his own dirty clothing. Memories of early that morning popped into Burt's mind: Kurt being jumpy, tears streaming down his face as he beat around the bush trying to ignore his father's questions.

Burt's eyes narrowed and Kurt felt all the blood rush to his ears. He knew what this looked like - Blaine standing there _like that_ with his hand tucked tightly into Kurt's. He knew what his dad was thinking, what his dad was implying as the man raised one hand to harshly gesture at the boys' entwined fingers.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

* * *

><p><span>AN: First off, OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! The feedback on the last chapter was amazing! Thank you so much for responding. I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got and I am very, very grateful for the response. I love hearing from you guys and I love hearing what you thought of the chapter and what you think will happen in the future. So thank you soooo much from the bottom of my heart!

I really take your ideas/feedback to heart. Some of you said that people may not be reading/responding because the chapters are short. With that, I completely understand. I've been trying to write longer chapters, but I've been finding that when I post longer chapters (like with my other fics), barely anyone reviews or anything. For some odd reasons, shorter chapters seem to get the best response. I don't know why, but I will definitely try to get the chapters longer for you all, especially the next few.

Others said that the story is just too angsty and since there might not be a happy ending, they just didn't feel like keeping up with it. I totally understand that as well. I know not everyone else is like me: _an angst addict_. So if this isn't your cup of tea, I get it. I really do.

But for those of you who like this so far, thanks so much for continuing to read this. I love to share my stories with you and I know I'm a slow updater and my writing is bleh sometimes, but I do love to write when I can. So thanks once more. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>Burt paced in front of the couch, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he mumbled curses under his breath. From where Kurt was sitting on the couch, he could see his dad's face was bright red and angry – the man was very, very pissed and the crappy thing was: it was all Kurt's fault.<p>

Kurt was the idiot who decided to go to that party. He was the one who decided to bring Blaine back to his house instead of taking him back to Dalton. And now everything was falling back on him.

"I want to know exactly what happened last night and I don't want anything skimmed over. I want to know it all."

Blaine swallowed heavily and squirmed in his seat, shooting a scared look to Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, this is all my fault. I don't even really remember what happened last night and-"

"What do you mean you don't remember last night?"

Kurt blanched, watching in horror as his dad's eyes fell onto him. Burt unlocked his crossed arms and threw his hands in the air, "Were you drinking last night? Is that why you were crying this morning? You don't remember anything!"

"No!" Kurt jumped up from his seat, "I was the designated driver yesterday. There was a party and everyone got drunk - Finn didn't drink either, before you go off on him – and I didn't think it would be safe to take Blaine back to Dalton, so I brought him here."

"So everyone was drinking? Kids? …you're all underage! What the hell were you thinking?"

Neither boy commented; both of them still watching Burt pace the room, his face getting redder and redder.

"Dad, please calm down. Your heart can't handle this much stress."

"I'm just trying to figure out what the hell my kid was thinking when he thought it would be cool to go out partyin' and drinking and then come back with his drunk gay friend and spend the night all holed up in his room!" Burt shot a look at Kurt and then another at Blaine, "What happened in your room last night?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? Because Blaine here is wearing your clothes, has his stuff in a bag, and looks like he just got out of the shower!"

"He threw up on himself last night." It wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't a total lie – Blaine did throw up during the evening, but not on himself. "He needed a shower and some clothes. I couldn't just let him go back to Dalton covered in dry vomit!"

"So you two didn't-"

"NO!" Kurt threw his own hands into the air in disbelief; just knowing that his father thought he was sleeping with Blaine had him wanting to hide in a cave. He was just so embarrassed right now.

Blaine fidgeted next to him, staring up at Burt in fear. "Sir, nothing happened last night between us. I spent all night with my head in the commode and Kurt took care of me, that's all. If anything, I owe Kurt a lot because if it weren't for him, I would be in some major trouble right now."

Burt stopped his pacing to glare at Blaine before he turned back to Kurt. "Take him back to Dalton and then come straight home. You and I aren't done talking."

"But dad-"

Blaine shot another look at Kurt, "Mr. Hummel, please. This isn't Kurt's fault. It's mine and I'm so sorry."

"Save it." Burt turned away from the boys, heading out of the living room. He paused for a moment, taking a second to look back at his son with a look Kurt had never seen before. "Kurt, you have no idea how disappointed I am right now."

And then he left, taking Kurt's heart with him.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to Dalton was stuffy, yet quiet.<p>

Both boys got into the Navigator without saying a word and neither spoke during the drive. Kurt just drove with white knuckles, his grip on the wheel so tight that it hurt. His eyes were threatening to fill with tears and his throat was locked tight from his withheld sobs. Next to him, Blaine sat rod straight in the passenger seat, every once in a while looking over to make sure Kurt hadn't broken down yet. When they finally pulled up in front of the Academy dormitories, Blaine turned and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry about getting you in trouble with your dad, Kurt. I never-"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What? What do you mean?"

Kurt turned, his blue-green eyes fiery with rage. He slammed a hand on the steering wheel, "THIS! This _thing_ with you, whatever the fuck it is! DID YOU EVEN HEAR WHAT MY DAD SAID? He's disappointed in me, Blaine! Disappointed! And it's all your fault!"

"Kurt, I-"

"I've tried my hardest with you. I've tried to get over you, I've tried to remain your friend and push aside all the shit you pull with me, and now this happens! My dad is pissed at me, Finn is pissed at me, and it's all your fault! You're ruining my life!"

"I'm ruining your life? What?" Blaine's eyes were blazing now as he leaned into the car and glared at his raging best friend. "I got drunk. Shit happens! I fail to see how one night of stupidity on my part has anything to do with ruining your life!"

"Oh really? Well, here's a tidbit of information for you, _Blaine Anderson_: getting drunk and trying to get in my pants isn't something that a good friend would do and I am having the hardest time figuring out if you're even that to me right now."

"I- what?"

"Get out of my car."

Blaine stepped back, his hand still gripping the side of the passenger door. "I tried to- oh Kurt, I didn't even- oh my God." He swayed a bit on his feet, eyes locking with Kurt's, "Nothing happened, did it?"

"No."

"Oh God. Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Well right now, sorry isn't good enough, Blaine. Now get out of my car."

"But Kurt-"

"GET OUT!"

Kurt waited until Blaine slid away from the door before he reached across the console and slammed it shut. He peeled out of the parking lot, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to push back the shocked, horrified expression that he witnessed flash over Blaine's face.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, he and his dad had a very long, complicated talk. Kurt had explained what exactly happened at the party, followed by a watered down explanation of what went down in his bedroom that night. He told his dad about Blaine getting sick and how flirty he had gotten, but didn't mention their sloppy makeout session or how they practically had clothed sex on the dance floor at Rachel's. By the end of the conversation, Kurt had told his dad that the reason he was crying in the kitchen was because of Blaine and Rachel's make-out session and that he was jealous that he had never been kissed before.<p>

And Burt believed it.

That, of course, earned him another conversation, one that Kurt was just not ready to have, so his dad took a raincheck and gave Kurt a hug. He told him that he wasn't disappointed in Kurt, but was just upset that Kurt didn't come to him for permission to house Blaine's drunk ass. By the time the Hummel men had finished talking, Kurt was wiping away tears and Burt was patting him on the shoulder.

"I love you, Kurt. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, dad."

Things were going to be just fine… in the Hummel household that was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt, if you get this, can you please call me back? I'm so sorry over what happened this weekend. I never wanted something like this to happen and I don't blame you if you hate me right now. Just please. Please call me back."<em>

Blaine just kept on calling… and calling and calling and calling.

It finally got the point that Kurt turned off his phone for the rest of the weekend. He ignored Blaine when he called the house, ignored him when he tried to chat with him on Facebook, and definitely ignored him when he began e-mailing long apologies. Right now, dealing with Blaine's bullshit wasn't Kurt's top priority. He needed to sort out his own life before he bothered with Blaine, so he decided to have a Kurt weekend, something he hadn't had in a long, long time.

He took a long bath, gave himself a facial, and cleaned up his nails. He deeply cleansed his skin and exfoliated his pores, making sure to take extra care of his eyes, of which he believed had been overworked in the crying department. By the end of the weekend, he felt more refreshed than he had in ages and after catching up on his sleep, he felt like he could head off to Dalton without feeling like a zombie for once.

But, there was just one thing he forgot: _Blaine would still be at Dalton and he still wanted to talk_.

So, when Kurt stepped into the doors of Dalton Academy on Monday morning, he found himself face to face with a distraught looking Blaine.

"Kurt, can we talk?"

"I'd rather we not at the moment."

"I just need to know if we're okay. If-"

"If _we__'re_ okay?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this, instantly curious as to what Blaine meant. He crossed his arms over his chest and stepped away from the crowd of people trying to make their way down the hall. "What do you mean by _we__'re_?"

"Us. The two of us as friends. I just want to know if I ruined it. I-"

"You want to know if you ruined our friendship? Hmm… let me think… mostly, yes you did."

Blaine paled, biting his lip as his eyes grew wide and watery. "So we're done?"

"I need a break from you, Blaine. I just can't do this. I can't get over you and be around you at the same time."

Blaine looked down at the floor, his hands wringing themselves together, "I never meant to hurt you. I just-"

"You may have not wanted to hurt me, Blaine, but you did. And right now I can't forgive that. I'm sorry. I need to go," Kurt pushed away from the wall and went off down the hall, leaving a quiet Blaine behind him. He didn't bother to look back as he went on to his first class. To be completely honest, he was still so hurt that he just couldn't care to be bothered by what Blaine was feeling.

And he kept this mentality for a few more days: _Kurt_ is number one and no one else should take that place.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Blaine had slipped back into his usual routine. He and Kurt still weren't speaking, but Kurt did notice him on his cell phone a lot, a strange smile plastered on his face.<p>

Kurt told himself he wouldn't worry himself over whom Blaine was talking to on the phone, but then jealously reared its ugly head and suddenly Kurt needed to know who exactly Blaine was speaking with. He especially wanted to know who was making Blaine smile _like that_. So, after Warbler practice ended, he cornered his friend, frowning to himself when he noticed the boy was texting someone, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey."

"Oh Kurt! Hey."

"I was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee. I'm a little tired and need some caffeine, but I didn't feel like going by myself… plus, we could talk, umm, if you want."

Blaine looked stunned. "Yeah, yeah sure. We can do that." He stuffed his phone into his messenger bag and followed Kurt out to the Navigator, climbing inside with a smile. "I'm glad you want to talk. I have so much to tell you."

"Same. I missed you, you know."

"I know the feeling. I missed you too."

Both boys slipped into comfortable silence as Kurt drove to the Lima Bean. Occasionally, Blaine would look over at Kurt and chuckle, causing Kurt to laugh as well. Neither was really sure what in the world they were laughing about, but just being within each other's presence seemed to be a funny thing after the week they had. Finally, they pulled up to the Bean and Blaine went to fetch their coffees, leaving Kurt to stand at a counter. When the barista called their names, he and Blaine got their drinks and put in their usual additions – cinnamon for Blaine and a little bit of creamer for Kurt – before they took their seats.

"I'm sorry, you know, for what happened over the weekend. I never should have drank. It was a bad idea and I never should have said or did any of those things to you."

Kurt nodded, "You hurt me, Blaine. You know what I told you on Valentine's Day and sometimes I think that you really don't care about my feelings-"

"I do. It's just sometimes I don't think things through."

Kurt agreed and they continued to talk - Blaine telling Kurt about how miserable his weekend was with his leftover hangover and how he was teased by the Warblers; Kurt telling Blaine how he had a spa weekend and felt pretty amazing after his pampering. Following Kurt's story, Blaine excused himself to the bathroom, leaving his stuff there on the table. While he was gone, his phone beeped… and beeped and beeped and beeped. Finally having had enough with the beeping, Kurt grabbed up the phone, pressing a button to answer.

"Hello? Blaine's phone, this is Kurt speaking."

"Kurt?"

Kurt instantly blanched upon hearing the voice. He knew who it was immediately.

"Rachel?"

* * *

><p>"Why is Rachel calling you?" Kurt asked quietly as he slid Blaine's phone across the table. Blaine regarded him with a confused look.<p>

"Why did you answer my phone?"

"Because it just kept on beeping. Finally it rang and I picked it up to let whoever it was calling you know that you were in the bathroom. I definitely wasn't expecting Rachel Berry to be on the other end."

Blaine's eyes narrowed, "Why is that?"

"Because it's Rachel. The only reason I could think of for her calling you is to get the Warbler setlist. I mean, why else would she call you? Unless…" He paused, blue eyes wide as he stared up at Blaine. "Wait. Why exactly _is_ she calling you, Blaine?"

"Because we went out."

"Went out to do what?" It was like word vomit; Kurt didn't mean to ask because judging by the way his stomach churned, he knew the answer he was about to get wasn't going to be a good one. He stared at Blaine and observed the way his friend was ignoring his eyes. "What is it, Blaine?"

"We went out on a date. That's it. Just a date."

"A date? But you're gay."

"I thought I was, but then Rachel called me over the weekend and you weren't talking to me and she told me what happened at the party." He took a deep breath and continued, "And I could somewhat remember kissing someone and it had to have been her, Kurt, because according to other people, we made out for hours at the party-"

"I remember."

"-and it felt good. So I thought, I've never dated a girl before, so maybe I could test the waters. Rachel's a great girl and all, so why not try this thing with her? Maybe something can happen."

Kurt's mouth fell open. Part of him was wondering if Blaine remembered kissing him and maybe that was the kiss that he remembered felt good, but then the other part of him was scared to even say anything. Scared that Blaine would knock him down a few more pegs with his response. So, instead of mentioning their kiss, Kurt did the one thing he didn't want to do: he let out the word vomit.

"So because you drunkenly kissed Rachel, you think you like girls now? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Oh really, Kurt? Well enlighten me then. How is this ridiculous?"

"Because! Getting drunk and kissing Rachel doesn't mean that you like females. You were drunk; you didn't know what you were doing."

"Maybe I'm bi. It won't hurt unless I test the waters, you know?"

"No, I don't." Kurt knew he was ignoring the Brittany saga of his life, but he didn't care. The flames of anger were dancing behind his eyes as he stared Blaine down. He was so infuriated. "You're not bisexual. _Bisexual _is a term gay guys in high school use when they want to hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change!"

Blaine glared. "What? Kurt, I can't believe you."

"No! I can't believe you! You're going to go from being a drunken ass to just being an ass."

"What?"

"You heard me. I think you are making a huge mistake. You're not bi."

"You don't know me."

"Well, I thought I did, but obviously I don't." Kurt stood up, grabbing up his coffee. "I thought you had more sense than this. Obviously I was very wrong."

Blaine stood up as well, following Kurt out of the coffee shop. "I don't see how you can get pissed at me for wanting to cement my sexuality! I'm just trying to find myself and here you are, making it so much more difficult."

"Ohhh, so _I__'m_ making it difficult? Weren't you just begging to have sex with that Gap guy a little over a week ago? What happened to that? You were super gay then-"

"I told you! Something weird happened with Rachel. I don't see why you are freaking out on me!"

Kurt stopped at the door of his car. He turned and sneered at Blaine, cringing when Blaine sneered right back at him. "I'm just trying to save you from embarrassing yourself. You're not bi, you're not straight, you're gay."

"Oh and the almighty, all-knowing gay Yoda known as Kurt Hummel would know, wouldn't he? Fitting since the guy's never had a boyfriend."

Kurt froze, his coffee cup slipping from his hands and spilling all over the parking lot. "What?"

"You heard me. Part of me is thinking that you're only getting pissy at me because I didn't try to date you. That's the only thing I can think of because why else would you be mad at me about all this. I'm trying to explain myself to you and all you're doing is turning it back into '_Oh woe is me. I__'m Kurt and I'm sad'_ and all that other crap! Well, you know what Kurt? You'll never get a boyfriend if you don't stop it with the drama queen shit, alright?"

Kurt turned on his heel, throwing open his car door. "Find your own fucking ride home and go fuck yourself, Blaine. I'm done with you."

"Fine. Go on home then and throw yourself a pity party. That's all you seem to be good at anyways!" Blaine spun around and stormed back into the Lima Bean, Kurt watching his form retreat with tears burning behind his lashes.

"Fuck you," Kurt screamed in the car as he sobbed against the steering wheel. He wasn't sure what had just happened between him and Blaine, but he was sure whatever it was happened to be the last straw that broke the camel's back.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, well, well… it seems that my reviewers are on the fence about Kurt and Blaine's relationship (or lack thereof) in this story. Some of you hate, hate, hate Blaine and want Kurt to find someone else. Some of you hate Kurt for being such a wimp. I like to see what differing opinions everyone has; they amuse me actually because I myself despise Blaine's actions and want to shake Kurt for letting Blaine do this stuff to him, but then there's that part of me (the part that has been through some of this crap myself with my very own asshole!Blaine) that can see this happening. I dunno. Maybe it's just me.

Anyway, what a fight between the guys this time, am I right? Who do you think was in the wrong? Please review! :]

Also, I won't be able to update until next weekend as I am going to DISNEY WORLD AHHHHHHH with some friends for Spring Break. So if you have any questions/ideas/etc. feel free to contact me via my tumblr (_neverluckylindy_). Okay, adios!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>"I told you he was bad news."<p>

Mercedes leaned back in her seat, adjusting one leg over the other as she stirred her straw in her soda. Kurt sighed, leaning his cheek against his hand as he stared at his best friend.

"I hate him."

"No, you don't. You're always complaining about the way he treats you, but you always go running back to him. If you hated him as much as you say you do, you would've cut him out ages ago."

Kurt frowned, "I just don't understand why it's so hard to get over him. I've tried so hard, Mercedes, but it's like nothing seems to work."

"Even after all that crap he said to you? Even after the trouble he's put you through?"

"I don't know."

Mercedes reached her hand across the table and grabbed Kurt's. She ran her thumb over his palm in lazy circles, her dark eyes watching him sadly. "You'd be better off moving on, Kurt. You deserve better than him, lemme tell you that much."

"But I really care for him."

"Cut him loose, that'd be your best bet. You're better off finding someone else than dealing with Blaine's mess any longer. I don't know how you do it."

Kurt nodded, pulling his hand away from Mercedes'. He thought about the last few months of his friendship with Blaine – how quickly he had fallen for the other boy, how they flirted with each other on a daily basis, the way everyone and their mom thought they were actually a couple; it just seemed so weird to him to go from being close friends with the guy to being complete strangers.

But it seemed as if cutting Blaine out completely would be the only surefire way for Kurt to move on.

"I'll have to think about."

"Don't think too hard. I don't want you second guessing yourself."

But no matter what Mercedes said, she was sure her bestie would end up right back in Blaine's web of crazy.

* * *

><p>According to his sources (also known as Mercedes, Tina, and Finn), Blaine and Rachel were supposedly still seeing each other – whatever that meant.<p>

Kurt hadn't spoken a word to Blaine since their fight at the Lima Bean. He did see the other boy out and about, whether it be at Dalton or at the Lima Bean. Blaine was always alone though – no sign of Rachel Berry anywhere, so Kurt had his doubts about the so-called Blainchel relationship. It was only after a night of shopping that Kurt got any confirmation of Blaine and Rachel being together...

When he spotted Blaine walking around the mall with none other than Jeremiah.

_So much for Rachel getting Blaine as a boyfriend._

Blaine's hands were shoved in his pants pockets, grinning like a fool as he stared up at Jeremiah. He was out of his Dalton uniform, instead wearing a pair of rolled up dark wash jeans and a plain white button down. Jeremiah was walking next to him, hands moving animatedly as he talked in great detail about something or other. Just the sight of the two of them being chummy made Kurt want to drop his bags and put his combat boots to good use. As he waltzed past the walking couple, he caught Blaine's eye and noticed the way his ex-friend was watching him. If Kurt didn't know any better, he would've thought the look in Blaine's eyes was that of longing, hoping that Kurt would talk to him.

But obviously Blaine didn't miss him that much, as evidenced in the company he had at that very moment.

So, ignoring Blaine's look, Kurt threw his head back, nose in the air, and marched out of the mall with a tight air of dignity. He stormed all the way to his car and carelessly tossed his bags in the back seat, whipping out his cell phone once his hands were empty.

On the third ring, someone answered. "Hello?"

"Meet me at the Lima Bean in ten minutes. No questions, just be there."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the Lima Bean was nerve wracking.<p>

Kurt drummed his fingers along his cup of mocha, eyes skimming the shop to see if his guest had arrived yet. After a few minutes of impatiently tapping his foot against the table, a shadow loomed over him before they took a seat.

"Okay, I'm here, Kurt. What's the matter?"

Kurt sipped his mocha, eyes narrowing. "First off, _Angelina_, don't get fussy with me. If anyone here is going to have a moment, it'll be _me_, not you, but _me_. So, get comfortable because you and I are going to have a chat."

"Is this about me and Blaine because really-"

"Just shut up for a minute and listen to me, Rachel." Kurt hissed, raising a hand to shush her. "Right now, I'm doing everything in my power to keep myself seated. Because I really, _really_ want to toss this drink in your face."

"You what?"

"I'm trying really hard to understand why in the world you thought it was okay to jump on Blaine the minute you had the chance when you _knew _that I had feelings for him. It wasn't that long ago that I told you about the Gap attack and you were talking about getting back Finn… and now look where we are – I'm here disgusted with you because you decided to make a move on Blaine and Finn's at home upset because you were hanging all over Blaine!"

"Finn doesn't have any right to be angry with me. He was seeing Quinn behind Sam's back not too long ago and he pushed me away at my party, so I could care less how he feels right now."

"And me? What about me, Rachel? I thought we were friends."

"We are-"

"Yeah right. Friends don't do that to each other."

Rachel worried her lip between her teeth, dark eyes brightening as she dramatically looked up at the ceiling, "After Blaine and I kissed, I thought I felt something. I was so drunk and he kissed so well and I just kept on thinking about what happened with Finn that I wanted to hurt someone… and that someone was Finn, not you. You have to believe me that that is_ not_ what I wanted to happen."

"Surely you can't be dumb enough to think that I wouldn't get hurt by you going after Blaine."

"I just wasn't thinking, Kurt! I'm sorry!" She wiped away a few stray tears and looked down at the table, "If it makes you feel any better, Blaine rejected me. He realized that he really doesn't like girls that way."

"_Thought so_," Kurt muttered angrily under his breath.

"He told me about that fight you two had. I understand that you were mad at him, Kurt, but you really hurt his feelings when you made those comments about his bisexuality-"

"_I _hurt _him_?" Rachel's words slammed into Kurt like a freight train; his eyes widened in horror as he felt his stomach drop to his feet. _He_ had hurt _Blaine_? After all the shit the two guys had been through, Kurt was the one at fault… what? "He told me that he just wanted to be friends then spent every day after that flirting with me. He flirted with me at your party, kissed me when we got back to my house, and then had the audacity to tell me that the reason I was upset with him trying to date you was because I was jealous because I've never had a boyfriend! Enlighten me, Rachel: how is it that_ I__'m_ the bad guy throughout all of this?"

"He never told me all that."

"Probably because he doesn't remember the _party_ part of it and yeah, maybe I shouldn't have flipped out on him like that, but damnit, I'm entitled to be pissed off too, especially if the one guy who claims he has no feelings for me acts like one person one day and another person the next!" Kurt slammed his hands on the table, causing his cup of coffee to tremor from the force. Rachel placed her own hands down to help steady the wobbling.

"Kurt, calm down," she begged, sensing how angry her friend was getting.

People in the shop were staring; their eyes wide as they watched one of the usual patrons lose his cool and flip out on the girl he was sitting with. A few of them wondered where the dark haired boy he usually came in with was and why this boy was freaking out so much.

"Kurt, people are staring! Stop this!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing up his coffee cup and downing the rest of the scalding drink within seconds, relishing at the burn on his tongue. "Fuck you, Rachel Berry. I thought you were my friend, but obviously you aren't. You have no idea what I'm going through right now; no idea! I thought I could forgive you about what happened with Blaine, but the only thing I'm feeling right now is complete loathing. I hope you like not having friends, because with your attitude, you're going to be alone for the rest of your life."

Rachel's eyes watered as Kurt sneered at her, "Please, Kurt. I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"That's the problem with you, Rachel. You did know. You knew and you did it anyways. You're no better than Blaine and that's saying something," Kurt stood up, tossing his cup away as he stormed out the doors and left an emotional Rachel Berry crying at their table.

He knew he probably shouldn't have been so harsh, but his heart hurt and his brain was screaming at him to lash out over the pain he was feeling – he just wasn't sure if _Rachel_ was the person he needed to flip out on.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck, dude?"<p>

Kurt spun on his heel, stopping on the steps to glare down at his brother. Finn was standing before him, eyes narrowed, glaring in anger. "Can I help you?"

"Rachel just called me in tears. She said you flipped out on her at the Lima Bean!"

"Your point?"

"I understand you're angry, Kurt. But did you really have to do that?"

"Oh my God, Finn," Kurt hissed. "You're really going to confront me about this when you were just as pissed off with Rachel a few days ago? She knows that what she did was wrong and you know what she did was wrong and I'm trying to figure out how in the world I'm the only one who is smart enough to figure that out."

"I don't understand why you're being such an asshole."

"Well I don't understand why you thought it was a good idea to let my dad know Blaine was in the house. You were definitely being an asshole then and you sure are being an asshole now."

"Kurt, really, what's gotten into you?"

"You know what Finn? Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with anymore of this right now."

He turned back around, jogging up the stairs and flinging himself into his open bedroom door, slamming it behind him once he got inside. As soon as he was alone, he threw his bag at the wall, kicking his shoes across the room with a raged scream. He screamed and screamed, throwing more stuff across the room as tears ran down his cheeks. He was just so pissed off – pissed at his friends, his family, Blaine, everything.

After a few minutes of nonstop yelling and cursing, he collapsed to the floor, fingers curling in his hair as he rocked himself back and forth. He was just so mad at everything; he didn't understand how things could go so wrong for him, how he could deal with all that shit at McKinley then deal with this shit happening with Blaine. It just seemed so wrong, so unfair.

He cried himself out and decided something in that very moment. He wasn't going to cry anymore, not over these people. Kurt Hummel was going to get stronger; he was going to show everyone that he didn't need them.

* * *

><p>Days after his blow up at Rachel, Kurt found himself feeling so much better.<p>

He still ignored Blaine, ignored Finn and Rachel, and spent more time on himself. He found himself sleeping a little bit better without the added stress of caring about the others; he also found that he had a little bit more energy than usual. Throughout the day, he was alert and knowledgeable, easily answering questions in class and singing a little louder in Warblers. His enthusiasm was well rewarded by his teachers and peers and Kurt had never felt more light and carefree than he did at that very moment now that his focus was on something more important: _himself_.

However, all good things must come to an end… right?

And everything came crashing down around him on an early Monday morning in the Warbler rehearsal hall. The council had called an impromptu meeting before class that morning; every one of the Warblers not on the council confused as to what strange thing was about to go down. Kurt strode into the room, taking a seat next to Jeff on the couch. Blaine sat across from him, eyes downcast as he typed something into his phone.

_Probably Jeremiah_, Kurt thought, looking up at the front of the room where Wes was slamming the gavel against the table.

"Attention! Warblers, quiet down. I need your attention."

"Wes, Thad, and I have called this mandatory meeting because it involves something to do with Regionals. As you may know, we are facing Aural Intensity and New Directions this time around and they're both forces to be reckoned with." David looked around the room, catching Kurt's eye for a moment before he continued, "Last week after school, Thad and I were approached by McKinley High's cheerleading coach-"

_Oh God no._

"Kurt, she sends her best, by the way. She wanted us to let you know that… but I digress! Anyway, she came up to us and revealed that she is now the newest coach of Aural Intensity. Rumor has it that this year's theme at Regionals is going to be 'sexy' and New Directions has already jumped on the bandwagon with songs. Ms. Sylvester also said that she's been schooling Aural Intensity as well and that she was going to let the Warblers know about the theme considering that McKinley's group already learned about it."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing – the Warblers were trusting Sue's word? Sure, Coach Sylvester had tried to help him out with his troubles at McKinley, but everyone and their mom knew that the woman couldn't be trusted in most situations. The entire thing seemed fishy and Kurt had to say something, "If I were you, I wouldn't listen to what she says."

"And why is that, Kurt?" Wes questioned, raising a brow.

"Because Coach has always used certain things to her advantage. We're going to owe her a favor if we take her words into consideration and she won't back down until we give her what she wants."

"It's not like she told us anyone's set list or anything," Thad added, which caused a shiver to go up Kurt's spine at the memory of his first Sectionals with New Directions. "She just gave us some advice."

"And you're just going to take it?"

"Well, as the council, we discussed it and decided that it wouldn't hurt for us to try something a little bit sexier this time," David said. Wes and Thad nodded next to him and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at the hypocrisy within this group. His ideas got shot down right and left, but the moment someone of _importance_ said something to them about their song lists, it was game on.

"So then what's the plan?" Blaine asked. "Are we having auditions?"

"No, not this time." Wes looked at Kurt for a second before shooting a look back to Blaine. "We've already decided what song we're going to sing. We're going with a duet."

"A duet?"

Murmurs of hope flooded through the group of Warblers; the guys who usually didn't get solos talking excitedly over the opportunity to sing something in the spotlight. Across from him, Kurt watched as Blaine stared blankly at the council.

"Who's doing this duet?"

Thad stood up, grabbing a pile of sheet music off of the table. He walked around the room, plucking the first paper from the top and handed it over to Blaine.

"_Surprise_!" Someone in the back muttered.

Thad then turned around, sliding the other sheet of music off the top and handed it out to Kurt. "Blaine and Kurt are dueting this time."

"We're what?" Kurt's mouth instantly went dry. It was like his tongue was made of sand. He coughed and looked up at Blaine, noticing the other boy's honey eyes watching him carefully. "I'm sorry. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? Your voice and Blaine's mesh really well together."

"And how would you know that?"

"We might have heard a little bit of the two of you singing Christmas songs together."

Kurt slumped in his seat, eyes hardening as he glared at the music in his hand. "Then why haven't we dueted before?"

"This is just a onetime thing, Kurt." Wes stated, "We're going to see how the two of you do singing this together and then if the duet works well, we may just consider it for Regionals."

_For Regionals__… a potential chance to shine_. Kurt stared down at the music, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He could turn this opportunity down and let someone else take it _or_ he could go ahead and run with it – take the chance to sing lead instead of background and perhaps help take the Warblers to Nationals.

"Well, are you in?"

"I'll do it."

_It was a stupid idea to accept. Stupid stupid stupid._

* * *

><p><span>AN: What the hell is Kurt's problem? I had a plan for this chapter and all of a sudden, Kurt's character flipped out in my mind and that's what came down on paper. So, there it is – a slight explanation for Kurt's crazy antics this chapter. Don't worry he'll calm down sooner or later… _maybe_. Also, Kurt called Rachel 'Angelina' in reference to Angelina Jolie, just in case you were wondering.

BIOTA!Rachel reminds me wayyyy too much of a few of my own friends who pulled that same crap with my crushes – believe me, I'm not really friends with them anymore, haha.

I digress. Sorry this took so long to update. I came back from Disney and one of my friends really needed me, so I left for a few days. I've been trying to update all my WIPs and so far, I've gotten a few updated. But then a new idea crept into my head and I couldn't get it out, so I wrote an outline for it. Then another idea came, so I wrote that entire story and put it on the site. Check it out: THE CHAPERONE. It's an Anderson brothers centric story. Yep.

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! And if you don't mind, check out my newest fic also. I don't think anybody's been reading it, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I also am not affiliated with Neon Trees.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we'll be singing <em>Animal<em> by the _Neon Trees_."

"I can see that, Blaine. I _can_ read, you know." Kurt crossed one leg over the other as he studied the sheet music in his hand. Next to him, Blaine huffed and began studying his own music, occasionally humming his part under his breath. Kurt hummed along as well, his voice effortlessly blending in with Blaine's as they harmonized their vocals. After a few moments of practice, Kurt quit humming and stood up, pacing the room intensely. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Sing together. You know just as well as I do that you are the _last_ person on the planet that I want to sing with."

"…really?"

"Yes, really," Kurt muttered, propping himself up against a desk. He raked his hands through his hair and sighed. "I really don't want to sing with you, but if it means I might get a chance at having a solo at Regionals, I'll do it."

Blaine looked crushed at the admission, his fingers crumpling his music tightly in their grasp as he furrowed his brows in Kurt's direction. "You're being completely honest? One hundred percent?"

"Yes."

"You really don't want to sing with me?"

"What part of '_you are the last person on the planet I want to sing with__'_ do you _not_ understand?"

"I just thought you were being sarcastically dramatic or something-"

"Oh, you mean that I'm just being myself right?"

"What?"

"You know, Kurt's just being himself – a self-pitying drama queen! You said it yourself a week ago: I'm nothing but a whiny bitch."

"I never said-"

"You may not have said those exact words, but you definitely implied them, Blaine."

"Kurt, I-"

"Save it," Kurt growled as he pushed himself away from the desk. He dashed across the room and grabbed up his things, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he began to exit the choir room. "I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to duet with you. The only thing I'm getting out of this practice at all is the utter desire to kick you where it hurts." He rolled his eyes and exited the room, not waiting for any sort of reply from Blaine. He just couldn't stand being in that room any longer – they could just work on their harmonies in class.

* * *

><p>The next few days were dedicated to perfecting <em>Animal<em>.

Thad had somehow booked a warehouse that they could perform in and Wes and David invited their girlfriends' show choir, the Crawford Country Day Canaries, to watch the Warblers sing. That entire week prior to the performance, the Warblers practiced their sexy moves over and over again. Kurt found himself grouped up with Jeff, Nick, and a few of the younger guys – each of them shaking their hips and body rolling to the beat of the music. Blaine was with the council and some others; each of them doing their own version of sexy dancing to the song. Occasionally, Kurt would glance over and catch Blaine watching him, but other than that, neither boy held a conversation with the other. They just sang and that was it.

And Kurt was completely fine with that. He was just _dandy_.

* * *

><p>The day of the performance found Kurt and Blaine standing shoulder to shoulder in a creepy warehouse, waiting for their cue to step out and introduce themselves. Blaine had some speech planned out that he was going to give the Crawford girls before they sang, but Wes completely changed up the whole thing into a Blaine <em>and Kurt<em> introduction. So, Kurt found himself asking the girls if they were scream worthy and _yada yada yada_ before he rushed back to his side of the risers. Across from him, Blaine was singing and dancing and looking way too attractive for Kurt's liking. His obvious sex appeal seeped from every pore as he danced around the staging and around Kurt, leaving the older boy quaking in his wake.

It was like he was flirting or something.

_Well, two can play at that game_, Kurt told himself, turning on his inner Sasha Fierce. He sashayed right up to Blaine, shimmying his shoulders as he cocked a hip and spun around. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's ass bumped his thigh and Kurt smiled to himself at the reaction. _You're not the only one who can be sexy, Blaine._

He continued to dance around, hands hovering over his hips as he thrust and rolled them forward. He knew Blaine was watching him, that much was sure, but the only thing he was truly worried about was how impressive his performance was. Around him, the other Warblers were also gyrating and moving – each of them completely breaking out of their one-two-step robot shells as the song beat on. Finally, with the last notes still hanging in the air and bubbly foam scattered all over the room, the Warblers take on a sexy number ended. The Crawford girls were swooning and giggling happily, throwing handfuls of soap bubbles at their guy friends. Kurt slipped out of the foam, running his hands through his now damp hair as he took a seat on one of the high risers. He watched his friends goof around below him and smiled when Jeff lobbed a beach ball at Wes' head and knocked the councilman to the ground.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up, eyes locking with Blaine's as the shorter boy tugged himself up onto the scaffolding, "What?"

"What was that out there?"

"What was what? …my sexy faces?"

"Yeah," Blaine took a seat next to Kurt, watching as the other boy fixed his hair. "I've never seen that out of you before."

"Well maybe that's because the Warblers are usually stifflers who never step out of their comfort zone to try anything new unless it involves serenading random boys in shopping malls or private school girls in abandoned warehouses."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, I'm a little shocked they decided this place as a venue after what happened at the Gap." He toyed with the bottom of his blazer, "…I just wanted to tell you that I thought you looked amazing out there."

Kurt scoffed, setting aside his pocket mirror, "Oh please. I probably looked a mess out there. There's only so much one can do with this ensemble, let alone when they aren't really feeling the song they're performing."

"You don't like Neon Trees?"

"I'm just not familiar with them. Plus, this song is just ridiculous."

"How is it ridiculous?"

"Really, Blaine? Have you even listened to the lyrics?"

"No. I just like the song."

"Well that would explain it," Kurt muttered under his breath as he rose from the scaffolding and walked away. Blaine hopped off behind him and followed Kurt right up to where a group of Crawford girls had formed around the tall boy. One of the girls held out a piece of paper, eyes sparkling as Kurt took it from her shaky fingers.

"Call me," the girl whispered, blushing profusely. Kurt smiled gently at her.

"Sorry. I'm gay."

The girl frowned, a small defeated noise rose from her throat as she – and a handful of other girls – mourned Kurt's sexuality. The other girls in the group immediately flocked to Blaine, holding out tiny pieces of paper for him to take as well.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm also not on your team."

"Oh my God!" One of the blonde girls jumped back, eyes darting from both Kurt and Blaine. "Are you two boyfriends? Oh my God, how could we have been so stupid? You were singing that song and flirting with each other and Jesus, Kara and I thought it was some sort of fan service – but you two are gay and boyfriends and I'm so sorry!"

"We're not dating," Kurt interjected. The girls once again deflated at his admission.

"Why not? You guys have so much chemistry!"

Kurt didn't say anything; instead, he shot a look to Blaine, willing the other boy to answer. Blaine stepped back, eyes wearily watching the girls around him as they curiously looked back and forth from each boy.

'Well?"

"I have a boyfriend," Blaine blurted. As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he glanced over to Kurt and found his friend's blue eyes widening.

"Oh really," the one girl – who Blaine assumed was Kara – asked. "What's his name?"

Kurt's voice was small as he answered, "Jeremiah." Blaine faintly nodded.

"Oh, well, good for Jeremiah then. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" The girls were flocking around Kurt, obviously not sensing the discomfort the boy was feeling. Blaine watched as Kurt's hands reached up and wrapped around the back of his neck. He curled in a little bit, staring down at his shoes as he worried his lower lip.

"At the moment, no. I don't need one right now though. The last thing I need is to ruin myself over some guy."

Blaine knew Kurt was talking about him. The Crawford girls had no idea that the words Kurt had spoken had a double meaning; instead, they fawned around Kurt, each of them adding their own two cents in about men and dating in general. Kurt stayed and listened to them for a moment before finally getting flustered enough that he had to go; he bid the girls goodbye before he turned and marched out of the warehouse.

Blaine was hot on his heels.

* * *

><p>"So it's true then? You <em>are<em> dating Jeremiah."

"No. I lied."

"Bullshit, Blaine! I saw the two of you at the mall the other day. If you guys aren't dating, then I don't know what the hell is going on because you two sure looked chummy."

"He just wanted my opinion on a few outfits, that's all. I lied to those girls back there."

"Yeah right, my ass. You lied to them to do what? Save yourself the embarrassment of possibly being thought of as my boyfriend?"

"No!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, throwing open the door to the Navigator in a rush, "Then why, Blaine? Why – if you're _not_ dating Jeremiah – would you tell those girls that you were?"

Blaine squished himself between the door and Kurt, hands thrust out as he held his ground to keep Kurt from slamming the car door in his face, "I only did it to protect you."

"Protect _me_? How the hell does lying do anything to protect me?"

"I lied because I need you to get away from me, Kurt." Blaine gnawed on his lower lip, eyes closing as he began to explain. "These last few weeks have got me thinking so much. I've thought about what you said about me leading you on and to be honest, I have." Kurt rushed to shove Blaine out of his way so that he could close the door, but Blaine stayed cemented in his position, opening his eyes to stare down at the seated boy. "Please don't fight me. Let me explain."

"You just admitted to me that you've been leading me on! Why shouldn't I let you say anything else?"

"Because you need to understand me!" Blaine pleaded, eyes wide and watery. Kurt's mouth opened and closed as he struggled to even sort out why Blaine was so worked up; slowly, he settled into his seat, waiting for Blaine to finally open up and give him the reasons why he had been leading him on. "Kurt, you're amazing. You know that and I know that – hell, everyone knows it. The moment I met you, I knew you were something special and that scared the hell out of me. I was scared because you were hurting and I was scared because you were relying on me to help you out and to be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. After Valentine's Day, when you told me you liked me, that scared me even more and I just wanted to push you away, to keep you away from me because I didn't want to break your heart anymore."

"But you-"

"Please, let me finish… I didn't push you away though because I realized that if I cut our friendship loose, I'd miss you too much. So I decided to keep talking to you and being with you and it took me this long to realize it, but all this time, I was sending these mixed signals to you – touching you and singing with you and all that, those were mixed signals and my God, I have no idea how you dealt with me because it's taken me this long to understand everything and all this time, I was flirting with you. And that's when I realized that I liked the attention. I _liked_ it, Kurt. It was nice to be the one being chased after and while I should have stopped all forms of this a long time ago, I didn't. I didn't and I'm sorry."

Kurt stared up into Blaine's eyes; he noticed how earnest and true Blaine seemed and it pissed him off, "So you mean to tell me that you've been flirting with me for weeks and it was because you liked getting your ego stroked?"

Blaine paused. He looked around Kurt's car for a few seconds before he stared back at Kurt, "…yes."

"I can't even- I just- Blaine, I- just go."

"You have to understand that I now know I was in the wrong, Kurt. I know I was! I understand that now and I'm _so_ sorry. I'm so very fucking sorry. You never deserved this, you don't deserve this. You deserve so much more and then some and I just can't give that to you. You deserve better than me, Kurt."

Kurt's hands gripped the steering wheel. He looked away from Blaine, feeling hot tears well up in his eyes as he listened to his friend's words – _I just can't give that to you. You deserve better than me._ "I don't-"

"You do, Kurt. You know this already. You're-"

"I know what I am, Blaine. I know who I am and I know what I want and how dare you try to flip this all on me now! You've toyed with my emotions, my _heart_ for months now! For months! And each time I thought that maybe one day, you'd see me the way I saw you: handsome, smart, talented, amazing. And instead you shoved me to the side. You shoved me aside for Jeremiah and then Rachel and fuck, I still can't figure out what those two have over me but damnit, I'm tired of fighting with you and of fighting for you!"

"I know-"

"No, you don't. You've never known."

Kurt shoved an arm out, catching Blaine's waist as he pushed the shorter boy away from him. "Please go," he whispered, waiting until Blaine stepped away from the car before he slammed the door shut. He watched as Blaine turned and walked away, back to the warehouse. As soon as the other boy was gone, Kurt screamed, slamming his hands into the steering wheel over and over and over again. He slammed his fists into the dashboard, into the center console, and the passenger seat, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried over Blaine Anderson one last time.

Because after this, he truly wasn't going to do this anymore.

Kurt was done. He had enough.

Blaine had finally sent him to his breaking point and that was it.

Kurt was finished.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Have you ever felt like throwing yourself off of a cliff? That's how I feel right now, lol. I am having the hardest time trying to find the time and energy to write anything anymore. Every time I sit down to write, someone comes up behind me and peeks over my shoulder (which annoys me to no end) and then when I do have the spare time, I can't get anything to come out the way I want it to.

Which explains this chapter. Because I so much planned for this and I couldn't get it to come out right at all.

So, one of these days, I'll probably revamp it. Maybe. We'll see. Sorry for the suckiness. Please review! :]

Also, next chapter: Blaine has a revelation. Plus, this last chapter basically documented the episode _Sexy_, so guess what episode is next? Got a clue yet? Stay tuned. :]


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I also am not affiliated with Neon Trees.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>There really wasn't a way out of dealing with his broken heart.<p>

Kurt tried to ignore it for a while, tried to push away that achy feeling that he got in his chest whenever it crept up and tried to overtake him, but it never worked out. Instead, he found himself locked up in his room, stereo blaring sad break-up songs as he sketched out design after design of clothing inspired by his bleeding heart – something good had to come out of this, right? His dad knocked on his door and sadly asked him what was wrong every time the sad music started playing and each time, Kurt just said he wasn't feeling well, and that was so true, but he didn't explain why he was feeling that way or what or who caused it. He was just _dealing_ and that's how it was gonna be.

A few days after their final meltdown, Kurt cut all ties between him and Blaine. It started off with him deleting Blaine's number from his phone, then deleting Blaine as a friend on Facebook and unfollowing him on Twitter. He ignored the boy in the halls before class, during class, during Warbler practice, and at lunch. He talked with some of the other Warblers, joined in discussions with guys he never dreamt of ever talking to, and to be honest, it felt good.

But it was also very lonely.

Because no one understood him like Blaine did. It was awful to think about when he really reflected on it. Blaine Anderson knew Kurt like the back of his hand. He knew what Kurt liked, what he didn't like, which days were bad days and which were good. He knew that Kurt liked the hummus and veggie wrap more than anything and would usually get that for him because Kurt never got to the dining hall on time to grab his own. He knew the _little things_ and that meant something to Kurt.

But it obviously didn't mean jack shit to Blaine.

So, time went by and Kurt dealt.

* * *

><p>Of course, as soon as things started to feel like they were getting a little bit better, everything went to shit.<p>

And its catalyst this time was none other than Pavarotti, Kurt's pet canary.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been in the midst of his morning spa routine when Pavarotti unexpectedly dropped dead. He was in the midst of whistling when the little birdie fell off of his perch and the sight of it all sent Kurt into a bit of shock. He dropped his nail file and rushed across the room, dropping to his knees in front of Pav's cage. His throat knotted up in terror as he stared at the motionless bird lying at the bottom of the cage.<p>

Pavarotti was dead. His canary friend was gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the halls, eyes downcast as he stared at his phone. His Facebook newsfeed was awfully boring now that Kurt had removed him as a friend and blocked him. The only other people he knew were the Warblers and a few random classmates, but none of them made statuses like Kurt Hummel did. No one else would leave him comments on his wall about the reruns of Tabatha's Salon Takeover or about those little brats on Supernanny. Instead, his wall was bare minus a few comments about his performances from other Warblers or from some of the Crawford girls. It was pretty lame.<p>

And it was all his fault.

Blaine knew he made a huge mistake in telling Kurt how he led him on. Honestly, he had hoped that Kurt would've understood and perhaps forgiven him for being so foolish and dumb. But that was wishful thinking and it didn't work out on his part. Instead, Kurt just shut him out and the next thing Blaine knew, he was defriended, unfollowed, blocked, and ignored… all because of his own stupidity.

Funny thing was: now Blaine didn't know how to function without Kurt.

He found himself hitting the lunch lines early, grabbing up one of those awful hummus/veggie wraps that Kurt loved so much, in order to later on swap the boy for the turkey wrap – but instead, during that first day of no communication, Kurt came walking by with the turkey wrap and didn't swap him at all, leaving Blaine eating that nasty hummus. Then there were a few times when he found himself saving a seat for Kurt during Warbler practice, only to watch Kurt slip in and sit next to Luka or one of the other guys. It was like Blaine's entire being that school year thus far had functioned around Kurt and now he didn't know what to do with himself.

He just missed Kurt. He missed him _a lot_. A little too much if he thought about it. _So stop thinking about it then, dummy._

Sighing, he pocketed his phone and slipped into the rehearsal hall, eyes scanning the room immediately for Kurt. The other boy hadn't arrived yet, so Blaine took a seat on the couch, saving just enough room for Kurt to sit down just in case the other boy needed a seat. However, once the final bells chimed and there was no sign of Kurt whatsoever, Blaine found himself with a sour stomach. He glanced around the room and found the other Warblers doing the same – looking for Kurt.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Hummel?" Wes asked, watching the doors to see if Kurt was going to rush in late. The rest of the Warblers shook their heads. Jeff slipped his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

"Earlier he posted this weird status on Facebook. I think something happened, but I don't know what."

Blaine evacuated his seat, stepping behind Jeff to peer over his shoulder, "What does it say?"

"Should I really show this to you? I don't know what happened between you and Kurt, but I saw that he removed you from every single social networking site he has and that's just weird, if you ask me."

"He's mad at me. Now can I see his status?"

"Blaine, I don't know-"

Blaine snatched the phone out of Jeff's hands, eyes widening as he read the status posted on Kurt's wall.

_The caged bird sings no more._

"What does this mean?"

"Like I said, I have no idea! It just popped up this morning."

"Well whatever it is, he definitely doesn't explain why he's not here," Wes muttered from his position at the head of the room. "We'll just have to count him absent. If he misses another practice, he will not be performing with us at Regionals."

The rest of the group nodded and listened on as the council began throwing out suggestions and plans for the next competition performance. Blaine half-listened, half-concentrated on what Kurt's Facebook status could be, only jumping back into the group discussion when one of the other guys leaned across the way and punched him in the shoulder, "Pay attention, Blaine, before the council says-"

"Do you have something to share with us, guys?" Wes asked, eyebrow raised. Blaine frowned and let his mind race to something he could just toss out there so that the council wouldn't eat his ass for not paying attention – immediately, their attire came to mind.

"Uh… change our clothes?"

The fact that their lead soloist wanted them to change their timeless uniform caused the room to go into a ruckus; Wes slammed the gavel down on the table as he glared directly at Blaine.

_Do some damage control, Blaine. Damage control!_

"Warblers, Warblers! I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition!"

That suggestion didn't help either. The room exploded with opinions, Trent voicing his rather loudly, right up until the main doors swung open and in stepped Kurt, dressed to the nines in an all-black ensemble.

_Oh my God. He looks so- Blaine, stop. Ask him what__'s going on._

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's Pavarotti." Kurt said softly, eyes slightly wet. "Pavarotti is dead. I suspect a stroke."

Blaine couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. _So, that__'s what the status was all about. _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Kurt started to speak again, saying things about how Pav was his friend and how he was going to miss him, but the entire time he spoke, Blaine was in a completely different world – a world where Kurt was looking more and more beautiful to him.

And then Kurt started to sing.

He just started singing out of nowhere; Blaine hadn't been paying attention at all. He hadn't seen Kurt hand off a cassette tape to Jermaine, nor had he noticed everyone fidget in their seats as if they were going to perform. Instead, he was snapped back to reality when Kurt's smooth, angelic voice slipped from his throat.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

As he sang, he moved, slowly walking around the room with his hands crossed in front of his stomach. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks and from where Blaine was sitting in the room, it looked like Kurt's face was literally gleaming. He swallowed heavily and stared on, watching as his former best friend vocalized his sorrows over his fallen friend. It was such an odd moment: Kurt was singing about a dead bird and there Blaine was, heart beating erratically as he kept his eyes on him.

_Oh my god, what is this?_

By the end of the song, Kurt was spent, tears still clinging to his cheeks and eyes red from crying. He muttered a quiet thank you to the group for letting him sing and once he was completely silent, a few of the guys got up from their seats on the couch and gave him small pats on the back in sympathy. Back at the councilmen's table, Wes called the meeting to an end in respect for Pavarotti, ushering the guys out of the rehearsal hall so he could talk to Kurt in private.

Once Blaine got out in the hall, he loosened up his tie and leaned back against the wall; his concentration mainly focused on the closed doors before him. He waited for several minutes for Kurt to reappear and soon, Kurt came stepping out of the choir room, dabbing at his wet eyes with his wrist. He looked up and gasped softly, "Blaine."

"Kurt, I… I'm so sorry."

"You said that when I first came in, but thank you."

"No, Kurt, I- I'm really, really sorry… about Pavarotti and... about everything."

Kurt sucked his lower lip between his teeth and sniffled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Blaine, please-"

"I just wanted to let you know that I was sorry… and that I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything. Really, I am. Just call me or-"

"Blaine, I can't-"

Blaine sighed. He walked closer to Kurt and frowned when the boy flinched and stepped back. "Kurt-"

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but I can't do this right now. I have to go." He tried to step around Blaine, but was only stopped by his friend's strong arms curling around his waist and turning him around. He was tugged backwards, pulled tight against a broad, firm chest and as soon as his body was pressed flush against Blaine's, he burst into tears, curling his fingers in Blaine's blazer.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Kurt just stayed there, fingers clutching Blaine's uniform like it was keeping him afloat – and it some ways, it was. Just being there next to Blaine, feeling him pressed against him made Kurt feel a lot more comfortable than he did earlier that day when he was dealing with Pavarotti's death alone.

_Now if only this just wasn__'t a one time, comforting thing… _

_Oh fuck._

Kurt leapt back, body shivering as he stared across the hall at his friend. Blaine looked shocked, eyebrows raised so high that they could have blended in with his hairline, "Kurt, what-"

"What are we doing? I can't- this isn't- I have to go!" He turned and ran as fast as he could down the hall, ignoring every single scream of his name; he ran and ran and ran until he got to his car, hopping inside and locking the doors behind him. He started up the Navigator in seconds, ignoring the blue and gray figure he saw running at him in his peripheral vision.

"Kurt! Stop! Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he ran towards the car, arms waving wildly. "Kurt please!"

But the boy peeled out of the parking lot, not once looking back, not once noticing Blaine slumping down on the school steps, hands grabbing at his hair as he realized how much he had truly fucked everything up.

* * *

><p><span>AN: There's more, of course, to _Original Song _than just this. The rest will be in the next chapter. What do you guys think (or hope) will happen? Lemme know!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I also am not affiliated with Buckcherry or any of their songs (though I am in love with their lead singer's voice.)

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Characters may seem OOC, but that's essential to the plot, I promise. VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey dude. Long time no see."<p>

Kurt ignored his stepbrother's comment and slid past Finn's lanky form as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a bit of milk. He pressed the glass to his lips and chugged it down, immediately refilling the cup as Finn stared on in awe in the background.

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink milk that fast."

"I was thirsty," Kurt said quietly, grabbing a paper towel off of the rack to wipe his mouth with. He took his full glass of milk over to the dining room and took a seat at the table, watching as his stepbrother followed him. "...can I help you?"

"Look, I know we're not talking right now after what happened with Rachel and her party and stuff, but I miss you, dude. I hardly ever see you anymore now that you're at Dalton and it's like we're strangers more than we are brothers, you know?"

Kurt sipped his milk, carefully side eyeing Finn as the taller boy stretched his arms out over the tabletop. "After the way you acted these last few weeks, you should be glad I even acknowledge you."

"I know, man, and I'm sorry-"

"God, if I only had a dollar for how many times I've heard how _sorry_ everyone is."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt brushed off the comment and sat back in his chair. He toyed around with his cell phone, occasionally swiping his finger over the delete button as he erased every single one of Blaine's attempted apology texts. As he amused himself with his phone, Finn leaned over and watched him.

"This has to do with Blaine, doesn't it?"

"Damnit Finn," Kurt cursed, hiding his phone away in his pants pocket. He downed the rest of his milk and made to stand and leave, but was tugged back down into his chair by his brother's strong grasp.

"Sit."

"I'm not a dog. You do not control me with commands. Now let me go."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know this goes against every show choir rule about fraterniting-"

"_Fraternizing_-"

"-_whatever _with the enemy, but I think you and I are due for a talk."

"I'd rather not."

"What'd he do to you? I know Blaine was being a complete dick at Rachel's party and I know you're pissed at him and Rach for all that, but he had to have done something else to make you so angry. Otherwise you wouldn't be snapping at everybody."

Kurt scowled, "Perhaps everyone else should mind their own business. How I conduct my life is my business and no one else should care whether or not I'm mad at Blaine or Rachel or whoever."

"I just want to know what's going on. You're so freaking moody all the time and you never want to talk and the only time I can get a word out of you is when you're yelling at me and I hate it. You're at Dalton now; you're supposed to be happier, not so _angry_ all the time."

"Oh, _really_? So tell me, Finn? How is it that I'm supposed to be _so_ happy at a school more than an hour away, at a school where none of my friends are at, at a place where I'm stuck wearing some god awful blazer all day; where I can't even dress how I want to dress or act how I want to act because there's a stupid code for everything! Do tell me why it is that - even though I'm _so_ protected there - I'm miserable? Why is that, Finn?"

Finn paled as he settled both palms on the table. He stared down at the dark wood and frowned, "I don't know."

"The Warblers barely acknowledge me. Blaine's their star, not me. They talk to me, yeah sure _okay_, but they aren't Mercedes or Tina or even Brittany. They aren't any of you guys and they definitely sure aren't New Directions. I miss McKinley every single day and I'm angry that some homophobic neanderthal was able to run me out of school without penalty. I'm angry that our parents had to use their honeymoon money to send me to a school that I can barely stand… and most of all, I'm angry that nobody ever seems to notice how _upset_ I am."

"Kurt, dude, I didn't-"

"No, Finn, you're right. You've never noticed. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find something to bury Pavarotti in."

"Your bird died?"

He didn't get an answer; Kurt had left the room.

* * *

><p>Ever since his blow-up at Finn that afternoon, Kurt felt exposed, like he had let out some huge secret.<p>

It wasn't _that _well known that Kurt disliked Dalton, but never had he really voiced it aloud to anyone. But now Finn knew and knowing Finn, everyone else in their inner circle knew and sooner or later, someone was bound to confront him about it and he _really_ wasn't looking forward to the confrontation.

So for the next few days, whenever he was around Finn, he dodged questions about Dalton and the Warblers; he ignored comments about Blaine and he especially didn't look in his father's direction when Finn continuously mentioned how _miserable_ Kurt was.

* * *

><p>Pavarotti's funeral was sad… <em>lonely<em>.

The Warblers all came by and paid their respects – even Blaine, who looked a little bit worse for wear based on the second glance that Kurt had shot at him during the mini service. The choir did an encore of _Blackbird_ with Kurt on lead and then they each tossed a tiny handful of dirt onto the little bedazzled coffin that Kurt decorated. When all was said and done, Kurt laid a single rose on the grave and walked away, the Warblers trailing behind him lost in their own conversations.

If he would've turned around, he would've noticed the lone figure of one Blaine Anderson standing over the grave, one hand swiping over his eyes.

* * *

><p>After Pav's burial, things in the Warblers went full speed ahead.<p>

Practice was held the next day and the council _finally_ came to the conclusion that _Misery_, _Raise Your Glass_, and _Animal_ were going to be the songs to be performed at Regionals. Blaine had the lead on all the songs and Kurt was offered the chance for his part in _Animal_, but he politely declined, insisting that someone else take the honor of singing with the Warblers' 'brightest' star.

In the end, _Animal_ got cut. Mostly because Blaine didn't feel right singing with anyone else.

* * *

><p>They lost at Regionals.<p>

It was to be expected. Kurt knew they were going to lose. He had heard Finn singing in the shower a few mornings ago and heard what sounded like a few original songs being belted out; he knew that if New Directions was going with their own penned numbers, they were going to mop the floor with the Warblers. Not even Blaine's smooth tenor voice and powerhouse showmanship could have saved that sailing ship when Rachel came out singing about wanting to get it right and the perks of being a loser.

So when the judges announced the winner and New Directions roared in happiness, a little piece of Kurt died inside. His friends were going to New York without him. The group he helped put together, the one thing he loved the most about McKinley and yet lost thanks to Karofsky, was going to Nationals _without _him. Those thoughts plagued his mind and as his friends celebrated and the Warblers gave their congratulations to the other choirs – Kurt realized he had to get away.

It was all too much.

He waited until the groups merged together in celebratory (and sympathetic) hugs before he slunk offstage and went to hide in a deserted backstage green room. He stepped inside the dark room and rid himself of the awful stuffy blazer, carelessly tossing it onto the floor as he collapsed on a couch. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes; large ones produced from the anger he felt because he was once again getting the shaft in life. He leaned forward and pressed his head into his hands, cursing himself for getting so emotional after he so deliberately promised himself not to cry anymore… but he couldn't help it. It just wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that all this shit was happening to him.

It wasn't fair that he wasn't going to get a happy ending like everyone else did.

It wasn't fair that for the millionth time in his life, he just wasn't good enough to succeed, to be wanted, to be a winner.

_You wanna be a loser like me_, the winning lyrics of New Directions' song taunted him. It was like a nightmare he couldn't escape. He would always be a loser. He'd always be that token gay kid with the too high voice, the pixie-esque face, and the unusual fashion sense. He'd always be the guy who came in second, never first; the one who never ever won no matter how hard he tried. He'd always be a loser.

_A Lima loser_. Just the thought made him sick.

He roughly wiped at his eyes, standing up and heading into the bathroom before someone caught him trembling in the back room. He stood over the sink, taking in his puffy red eyes and blotchy face. He looked a mess and he knew it – he also felt like a mess, so it was fitting, really. Carefully, he wiped at his face, then splashed a bit of cold water on his eyes and cheeks before he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. _Look at you. You're pathetic. Can't even win a simple choir competition. Loser!_

"Shut up," he hissed, running his wet fingers through his hair. "Leave me alone."

"Kurt?"

He jumped away from the sink, eyes shooting towards the doorway. He didn't hear the knock, nor did he notice the door open, but he did see the boy standing in the doorway looking very confused.

"_Blaine_… just go away."

"Your friends are looking for you. They wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with them and-"

"Tell them I'll see them later."

"But they're right outside... if-"

"Just go, Blaine! Leave!" He stared down at the sink, lips pursed as he heard Blaine say something else about meeting with his friends. Anger flared through him and he grabbed up the soap dispenser without a single thought, lobbing it at Blaine's head. He cringed when it crashed into the wall next to his ex-friend's face and broke, spilling liquid soap onto the tiled floor.

"Kurt, what-"

"GO!"

Blaine frowned, but closed the door anyway, leaving Kurt to his own devices as he stepped out of the green room and into the hall where a few members of New Directions stood. Mercedes was eyeing him wearily, "Is he coming?"

"He said he'd meet you guys later. He's not feeling too well."

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything… he- I think he's- he's a little upset that we lost, I think."

Mercedes frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys _are_ his old glee club and you guys just won a trip to New York. You can sort it out from there," Blaine muttered, not knowing where his attitude was coming from, but not caring nonetheless. He watched as Mercedes' face softened as she turned towards the Asian girl next to her.

"I didn't even think of that."

"Oh my God, poor Kurt," Tina whispered. Both girls turned back towards the green room and stared at Blaine, "Can we go in and talk to him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He tried to knock my head off with a soap dispenser."

"That's probably because you're an idiot and he's sick and tired of dealing with you," Mercedes huffed, wrapping an arm around Blaine's bicep as she tugged him away from the entrance. She pushed him to the side, opening the green room door and waltzing in with Tina close on her tail. "Kurt! Kurt, where are you?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Kurt stepped out, eyes and face stony like he hadn't freaked out a bit since he found out the Warblers had lost. He walked over to where his discarded blazer lay and picked it up, tugging it on without incident as he walked past his friends.

"Kurt?" Tina questioned, her voice in a low whisper. She watched as her friend stepped out of the room and walked straight past Blaine without a second glance at the other boy. Kurt just went on his way down the hall and out of the building with the girls (and Blaine) on his tail. "Kurt, wait! Can we talk please?"

"Kurt, stop!" _Mercedes._

"Hey, Kurt, come on!" _Blaine._

He never stopped; instead, he speed walked his way to where the Warblers bus was and climbed on, making his way to the back. Blaine rushed on behind him, shooting an apologetic look at Tina and Mercedes before he climbed into the vehicle and began looking for Kurt. He frowned when he caught the emotional boy curling up in a seat near the rear. Weaving his way through the crowd of Warblers, Blaine paused in front of Kurt's seat and stared down at his silent friend, taking in the watery eyes and the trembling lower lip caught in between his teeth.

"Kurt?"

"Can you just leave me alone, please?" The boy whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself as he curled up near the window. Blaine's heart dropped at his friend's expression, so full of hurt and disappointment. Immediately he knew that this wasn't _just_ about losing Regionals, there was so much more hidden in there and for the millionth time that month alone, Blaine felt absolutely wretched.

_He_ had a hand in this. _He_ was a part of the things that caused Kurt pain and it truly made his heart ache to know that. Worrying his lower lip, he ignored Kurt's request to be alone and slid his way into the seat, carefully pulling his crying friend into his arms. Kurt's body was tense in his embrace, back ramrod straight as he struggled to not cry or fight Blaine's grip off of his arms. However, Blaine knew he was struggling. Kurt's body trembled as he fought not to break down and as calmly as he could, Blaine leaned close and completely enveloped his friend in his arms, pressing his lips against the damp, sweet smelling hair on top of Kurt's head.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I'm such an idiot."

Kurt sobbed quietly, dam finally breaking as his fingers squeezed Blaine's blazer lapels. He cried over everything that had been bothering him these last few months and Blaine stroked his back and hummed quietly, his voice wavering as he himself struggled not to break down in his own fit of tears. The other Warblers around them allowed the boys to have their moment, each of them turning away when they heard Kurt's quiet sniffles and Blaine's soothing voice travel over their own discussions.

Soon after Kurt started crying, Blaine turned his humming into singing; his voice softly crooning the words of a song Kurt had heard before but didn't know very well.

_Cause everything inside,  
><em>_It never comes out right  
>And when I see you cry,<br>__It makes me want to die_

Blaine curled tighter around his friend, arms wrapped around Kurt's chest as he held the boy close. It was the closest the two of them had been in weeks and even though his heart was soaring, Blaine knew he had to be incredibly careful with the fragile person before him. Taking in a deep breath, he continued his song, his hands rubbing Kurt's arms soothingly as he sang.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
>And I know I can't take it back<br>I love how you sing, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
>And I just wanted to say I'm sorry<em>

Kurt stared up at him as the song ended and Blaine's voice trailed off. The watery oceanic eyes looked more beautiful than ever in the passing street lights as the bus rode on back to Dalton and Blaine swallowed heavily, his own eyes widening as he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Blaine-"

Kurt never finished his sentence; instead Blaine pressed his lips gently against his own.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Readers of my other fic _Not Like This_ will recognize this author's note.

OH MY GOD, IT'S AN UPDATE! AHHHHHH!

No really. Sorry about the lack of updates recently. If any of you have been on my Tumblr (_neverluckylindy_ is my name on there), you've probably seen the updates about my computer and word processor, but for those of you who don't have Tumblr or haven't been on there, here's the gist of what's happened these last few weeks: fanfiction (aka this site) started taking stories down so I went to back mine up just in case, THEN my laptop decided to turn against me, killed its inner fan and then wiped out my word processor by DELETING ITS STUPID VERIFICATION CODE THING. So then I lost my files and had to go back and figure out what the hell happened. I ended up downloading a free word processor (that OpenOffice thing) and I got my stuff back, but I had to rewrite some stuff because a few save files didn't transfer over (how that happened, I will never know) and now I'm updating this for you from a hotel room with shotty wifi that I'm using from hotel next door because our hotel's wifi won't work on my computer and ASLKJDSDKLFJHKRJL ARGH.

So there you go. Issues all around.

Lemme know what you thought of the chapter and what happened at the end. Also, what do you think will happen now? Also, the song used in this chapter was _Sorry _by _Buckcherry_. Check them out! Thanks! :)


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I don't own anything - there we go.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Characters may seem OOC, but that's essential to the plot, I promise. VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>There were lips against his. Warm, slightly chapped, <em>guy<em> lips against his own and the thought of it all had Kurt's mind reeling. He pressed forward, his mouth opening slightly as he welcomed the mouth against his, his tongue quickly darting out to just _taste_ what was against him.

It tasted like boy. It tasted like _Blaine_.

A hand reached up and cupped the back of his head as Kurt slid his tongue in between Blaine's lips. A guttural moan escaped his throat as his hands gripped Blaine's forearms while their tongues slid together in a mesh of _I'm sorry's_ and _please don't hurt me's_… and that's when it clicked.

He was kissing Blaine.

_He_ was kissing _Blaine. Blaine_ was kissing _him._

Immediately, Kurt jerked away, hands rising to his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. Blaine sat before him, stunned as well, especially over the fact that the boy he had just been kissing had pulled away from him like he was on fire.

"Kurt?"

"What are you doing?" Kurt choked out, eyes watering as his trembling hands felt all around his kiss swollen lips. He didn't know why he was panicking so much - he and Blaine had kissed before, but it was like everything had attacked him at once: all the feelings… all the hurt and pain, all the harsh words, all the heartache. It was slamming into him like a freight train on a mission and he felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Kurt, I-"

"You said you didn't want me," the voice that slipped out was small and croaky, so un-Kurt like that Blaine's heart felt like it had torn in half at the very sound. "You said you only kept me around because you liked the way it felt to be wanted." He paused, fingers dropping from his mouth. "_What are you doing?_"

"I was so stupid, Kurt. I-"

"Please go."

"…what?"

"Please, just go sit somewhere else. I can't do this right now. Please, Blaine?"

"But Kurt, I-"

"Go!"

Blaine stared across the seat at the unhinged boy before him; the watery disposure, the hunched back and shaking hands… it was all because of him and in that instant, Blaine knew that what had just happened was the breaking point in their relationship. With one last look at Kurt, he slipped out of the seat and left the boy to his own devices, hoping that maybe, _just maybe_, Kurt would want to talk after they arrived at Dalton.

* * *

><p>Once the bus stopped in the Dalton parking lot, Kurt stood up and rushed down the aisle, pushing past a surprised Wes and ignoring the sound of Blaine calling after him. He ran down the steps and off the bus, taking quick strides towards his car, the sounds of heavy footfalls coming up behind him.<p>

"Go away, Blaine! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Kurt, please-"

"Go away!"

He plucked the keys from his pants pocket and pressed the keypad to unlock the door, instantly grateful when the Navigator's doors unlatched and he was able to throw the driver's side open and climb in. He had just slammed the door shut and locked the car when Blaine skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Kurt, can we just talk about this?"

"Move away from my car."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, his face slowly morphing into a look like a puppy who had just been kicked aside by his owner. Kurt felt his stomach lurch at the sight and he mentally cursed Blaine for being able to pull off the most believable broken look.

"Blaine, stop this!"

"I'm sorry, alright?! I was an idiot, I see that now! I should've been more thoughtful about your feelings instead of doing what I did and I _know_ I was wrong. I _know_! Please just hear me out one last time?"

_One last time_ _because there were so many times before that._

Kurt tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed, waiting to see if Blaine would have anything else to say before he undoubtedly ran the boy over and drove back to Lima.

Blaine stood before him, palms flat on the hood of the car as his head ducked and he stared down at the ground beneath him. "I care about you, Kurt." He said softly, quiet enough that Kurt had to roll down his window and shut the car off in order to hear him. The dark haired boy stepped away from the hood of the car and came closer to Kurt's window, eyes still downcast as he walked. "I know you're mad at me. I know you're pissed about what I did and I never should've kissed you without asking… not- not after what happened with Karofsky and what happened after Rachel's party, but I just… I care about you, I really do. These last few weeks have been awful for me and- and I know they haven't been good for you either. Fuck, the last few months haven't been good for you and it's been _all my fault_."

"Blaine-"

"I just wanted you to know how sorry I am. I never should've hurt you. I never should've kissed you without your permission and I don't blame you if you decided that you hated me right now. But I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm _so_ fucking sorry."

Kurt stared in shock at his friend, eyes burning as he watched Blaine wipe away a few stray tears of his own. The other boy raised his head and Kurt stared directly into his eyes, taking in all the pain laying behind Blaine's hazel orbs.

"You hurt me _so _bad," he whispered, gnawing on his lip as he darted his eyes away from Blaine. "I thought you were something else, you know? I was having all this crap happen to me and then you came along. It was like I needed saving and _boom,_ there you were, but now that I think about it, I think you only added onto everything-"

"Kurt-"

"-and god knows I was wanting you to want me back _so_ bad, but tonight after you kissed me and I finally got it together to realize what was going on, I figured out that it just doesn't work out that way."

"What?"

Kurt smiled sadly, fingers gripping the steering wheel tighter as he spoke, "You just don't get to pick when you're gonna have feelings for me, Blaine, not after all this. Not after what you did to me. I spent so long wishing you were mine and I got to watch you fall all over that guy from the Gap and then Rachel and it was like, 'When is it going to be _my_ time?' but it turns out, it was only _my_ time when it was convenient for _you_."

"Oh god, Kurt, that's not what-"

"But it was- is- whatever, Blaine. It is and the thing is, I don't- I _can't_ do this right now. You were one of the best friends I ever had, you know, and I'm- I'm glad that you were there for me in the beginning, but now- now _this_ can't happen. I won't let it… not after everything."

Blaine stepped away from the Navigator, hands limp at his sides as he chewed on his lower lip and observed Kurt with a blank expression. "So this is it? We're done for good? Not even friends?"

"I can't, Blaine. You just _take_ and _take_ and _take _and I can't give anymore. I _can't_." Kurt started up the car and coughed, his voice wavering as he spoke with an air of finality. "Goodbye, Blaine."

"Kurt-"

The car went forward and sped down the parking lot, leaving Blaine standing behind, shaking with tears as the crowd of Warblers behind him watched one of the strongest friendships in their midst shockingly break apart for good.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove in silence for the two hour trip back home. His mind was racing from what had just occurred back at Dalton, but the rest of him just felt uncomfortably <em>numb<em>.

For weeks he had been telling himself that it was the final straw and that he was done dealing with Blaine and his antics, but every time he'd tell himself that, he'd go right back into Blaine's circle. He'd be moving on one day and back under Blaine's wing the next and the horrible thing was, it was just ruining _his_ life by being around the other boy.

Blaine was literally breaking him, destroying him piece by piece and not once had Kurt ever expected it to happen. Blaine was supposed to be his friend, a savior of some sorts, his mentor. Instead, the guy turned out to be like a deadly disease, spreading and growing under Kurt's skin, making him weaker and just sucking the life out of him.

But Kurt was done now… for good because he just couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

><p>"No, no, Carole, he just showed up. Tell Finn he's here. Thanks."<p>

Kurt stopped in the foyer, lower lip sucked tightly between his teeth as he looked up at his dad through his long lashes. Burt was staring back at him with the most weary, tired look he had ever given him and for a few seconds after hanging up the phone, the man was deathly quiet. Then he stepped forward, launching himself into Kurt's arms with a gasp.

"God, kiddo, you scared the hell out of me!"

The man squeezed his son tight, eyes watering as he held his little boy close to his chest. Kurt remained stoic in his arms, slightly confused but silent as his dad hugged him close.

"Finn said the girls were freaking out about you tonight. They said somethin' about you running off upset and it really worried them. Everyone's been looking for you. We called Dalton, but the Warblers said you left a long time ago and you weren't answering your phone and god Kurt I was scared to death."

"I didn't mean to scare you, dad," Kurt murmured, slowly sliding out of his father's embrace. The older man brought both of his large, calloused hands up to Kurt's face and stroked the boy's cheeks, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"You've been so sad lately. I was scared of what- of what… kids these days, they- they-"

"Dad-"

"I just don't want to lose you, Kurt. Not after losing your mom. You're all I got, bud."

"But Carole and Finn-"

"I love them a lot, but you're my _son_, Kurt. You're my flesh and blood, you were made of me and Lizzie's love and I can't imagine losing you, you understand me?"

Kurt nodded, his body leaning forward to fall right into another firm embrace as his father tugged him forward and held him a little longer. It had been a while since Burt Hummel had been so clingy, but it was a nice gesture that Kurt sometimes wished to feel more often. He sighed into his father's shoulder and allowed the man to hold him for a few more minutes before he slipped away and walked into the living room, Burt hot on his tail.

"Which one of the Warblers did you talk to?" He asked hesitantly, praying that Blaine hadn't been the one to talk to his dad.

"The leader, I guess? I think his name was Wesley or something."

"Ahh, Wes…"

"Yeah, him. You should probably call him and let him know you got home safe. The Warblers were worried."

"I'll let them know in a little bit." He said as he shrugged off his blazer, sank down onto the couch, and closed his eyes, listening as his father took a seat in his usual armchair.

"Care to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Not really."

"…you'd tell me if anyone was picking on you at Dalton, wouldn't you?"

Kurt sat up, eyes flying open at the tone in his father's voice, "Someone bullying me at Dalton? Are you kidding me right now?"

"Well, you haven't really been yourself since you transferred, bud. I was just-"

"Seriously, dad, if this has _anything_ to do with the things Finn's been saying, don't listen to him. I'm fine. No one's picking on me at Dalton… I'm just- it's lonely there."

"What about Blaine?"

"What about him?"

Burt leaned forward in his seat, fingers locking together as he rested his elbows on his knees. His face was stern as he spoke, "I'm not so stupid or that old to not be able to see something going on between the two of you. I don't know what it is, but something's happening there-"

"I can guarantee you that absolutely _nothing_ is happening between us. Blaine's just a friend," he lied, not wanting to get into specifics with his dad. "That's not what I meant about Dalton being lonely though. I get it that Blaine's there, but my friends aren't."

"Blaine's not a friend?"

Kurt's brows furrowed. "I just said he was-"

"Okay, okay," Burt said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. He watched his son with careful eyes as he continued, "So these other boys in the Warblers aren't your friends?"

"That's not what I meant either, dad!"

"Then what do you mean? You've gotta give me somethin' here, Kurt. I don't know what you're talking about."

Kurt pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he leaned forward on his knees, "Dad, the Warblers aren't New Directions. They don't have Mercedes or Tina or Finn or anyone for that matter. Sure, I've made friends in that group, but they aren't _them_. I can't go to them with certain problems. I can't say something and have them understand it because maybe it's a public school thing or maybe it's something I picked up from McKinley and no one there understands! I miss my friends. I miss being here. I miss everything."

"Kurt-"

"It's like no one understands. I had to run away because some jerk was bullying me and because of him, I had to turn my entire life upside down in order to be safe. But now that I think about it, seeing my friends and family moving on without me… it's hard! I'd rather be back at McKinley dealing with this crap than stuck at Dalton missing out on these moments with you and Carole and Finn and everybody else!"

"Oh bud-"

Kurt willed himself not to cry (god, he had been doing so much of it lately), but he could feel the dam breaking. "I spend so much time driving back and forth from here to Westerville that I _never_ have time for anything anymore. I'm always too tired to go out with you and Carole. I never have time to see my girls because of homework and I feel like I'm running myself ragged." He paused to take in a deep shaky breath, still fighting back his tears. "That's why I was so upset tonight… because I had to watch my friends, members of a group _I_ helped start, win a trip to New York, win a trip I've wanted so badly to have, something I've wanted since last year. I had to watch them win it and they'll go on without me and probably win Nationals and get all the glory and where will I be? Back at Dalton, because it's _safe._"

Burt opened his mouth to retort, but Kurt spoke on.

"I'm just so tired. I hate it that my life had to change because one person chose to hate me for something I cannot help. I hate it that people hate me for being myself and that I - and people like me - have to go into hiding to a school with a no-bullying policy, which ALL schools should have, and that _I_ have to be the one to sacrifice everything because of someone else's hate. I hate it that you and Carole never got to go on your honeymoon because you had to send me away. I just hate it."

"Kurt-"

"Dad, I just- I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

Kurt stood up, grabbing up his discarded uniform jacket, and loosened his tie from around his neck; for a second, he held both items in his hands, then tossed them aside, staring down at them with disdain.

"I want to leave Dalton." His icy eyes darted up to meet his father's, "I need go back to McKinley."

* * *

><p><span>AN: This is the same author's note as my _Not Like This_ fic one for those of you who've been reading that fic - if not, read on. Can I just start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating this (or any of my fics) for over two months? I really did have plans to get most of these stories done before the summer ended, but then someone I loved very, very much and cared dearly for passed away in mid-July and everything just went to hell in a hand basket. All my ideas went rolling out of my head and they didn't come back and it took me until this week to be able to just open a word processor and type this and even then, I don't really feel satisfied, but I'm hoping this update is suitable. I really do apologize for taking so long though; I just needed some time to gather up my thoughts after everything, you know? Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to shoot me a PM on here or at my Tumblr. Thanks for reading. I hope to have another update up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or RIB. I don't own anything - there we go.

**Break Me**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Warning: Season 2 spoilers! This fic is AU with canon tendencies (does that make any sense? Haha!) Characters may seem OOC, but that's essential to the plot, I promise. VERY ANGSTY. Also, some foul language.

* * *

><p>Finn slunk down into his seat next to Quinn and threw an arm over his eyes, the weight of fear slowly lifting off of his shoulders now that he knew Kurt had gotten home safe and sound. Quinn reached over and gently took his hand, squeezing it between her two smooth, smaller ones as he watched him closely.<p>

"Is he okay?"

The rest of the club quit speaking and waited for Finn to answer, each of them on the edge of their seats as they listened to see if their distraught friend/ex-teammate had gotten home after his meltdown following Regionals.

"Mom just called and said he got home a little bit ago. Burt didn't say much else, but I think he'll be alright."

"That's good," Tina said quietly, piping up from her place against Mike's broad shoulder. Ever since Kurt had brushed past her, Mercedes, and Blaine back at the concert hall, she had been scared to death that her friend had done something awful, especially based on the way the boy had acted. The Kurt she watched run away from her was not the Kurt she had known for more than a year, that was for sure. It was like someone had taken her Kurt and replaced him with a shell of his former self.

And Tina didn't like that one bit.

After Finn's announcement, the club went back to half-heartedly celebrate their win, everyone still feeling bad over what happened with Kurt. Mercedes barely spoke, only poking at her plate of pasta with a sorrowful look; the others went about eating as they normally did, but Rachel stared down at her hands and didn't mutter a peep. For once in her life she was completely speechless and for a while she wondered if she had been a part of the problem that caused Kurt's breakdown. _You probably are_, her mind supplied as she politely accepted the salad bowl from Sam. _You stole Blaine from him without a care in the world and now look what's happened._ She wiped a few tears from her eyes and got up from the table, the voice in her head still ringing loud and clear.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Finn asked her as she squeezed past his chair, but he was met without a response as the girl rushed off towards the restrooms.

No one bothered to follow her.

* * *

><p>Burt sat stone still in his chair hours after he listened to Kurt <em>beg<em> him to let him go back to McKinley. His son went on and on and on about wanting to leave his new school, citing how much he hated being there and how much he missed his friends. But, deep down, despite feeling sorry for his kid, Burt wondered if sending Kurt back to his old school would be the right thing to do.

Unluckily for him, Kurt made it his night's goal to try and persuade Burt to allow him to go back into the public school system.

"_I don't care if I have to deal with those neanderthals all day; I'll ignore them, I'll take up the guys' offer on being my bodyguards. I just can't go back to Dalton!"_

"_If you lose the money from my tuition, I'll work every single afternoon at the shop for no pay - just tell me what to do and I'll do it, I swear."_

"_I'll get a job if I have to… to pay you and Carole back!"_

In the end, Burt ended up sending Kurt upstairs to get some rest and they'd talk more about it in the morning, but even then he knew he wouldn't have an answer. He just couldn't let his son go back to the school where someone was able to threaten his life and get away with it; he couldn't even imagine how people would act once Kurt got back after leaving. Kids were cruel, he knew that, but they were meaner when more factors came into play.

Hell, the very first time someone picked on Kurt (when he was just six years old), Elizabeth fought tooth and nail to get the kid suspended, especially after Kurt came home with skinned knees and a ruined pink Power Rangers action figure - all because his toy wasn't a _boy color_. A few days after Lizzie's phone call to the school, Kurt came home crying, fists balled up and rubbing against his eyes as he wailed because the friends of the boy who got in trouble put gum in the pages of his reading workbook and got _him_ into trouble.

Burt could still remember how quiet Elizabeth was when she slipped into bed that evening and how she tried (and failed) to hide her tears from him as she cried softly into her pillow, her heart aching over the fact that there were ruthless kids out there who hurt her baby boy. Sadly, Burt wondered to himself if his beloved Lizzie was watching over him and Kurt now and if she was still shedding tears over the pain her son was feeling at that very moment.

Would she send him back to McKinley if she were still alive and plagued with such a question? Would she brush off Kurt's request and keep him where he was safe and sound, despite how miserable the boy seemed?

Burt didn't have the answers; he wasn't Elizabeth, but the more and more he thought about it, the more he understood which option she would have chosen.

He went to bed that night cuddled around Carole, his mind still racing with whether or not his decision regarding Kurt's schooling and safety would be the _right_ one.

* * *

><p>Finn awoke the next morning tangled in a heap of blankets, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, crisp bacon, and fried eggs wafting into his open bedroom door. He sat up and rubbed the thick sleep from his eyes, his vision focusing in slowly on a long, shadowed form standing at the foot of his bed.<p>

"Morning, Finn. Hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" Finn yawned, untangling himself from his comforter and rolling out of the bed. "Dude, I wasn't expecting you to be up this early. You okay?"

Kurt looked down at his socked feet and shuffled a bit from foot to foot before he lifted his head with a steely composure, "I'm fine. Do you want breakfast or not?"

Finn frowned, stomach twisting at the cold indifference that had passed over Kurt's face and remained stuck on the shorter boy's features. "I just wanted to know if you were alright, man, jeez. Tina and Mercedes were freaking out yesterday and-"

"Breakfast is downstairs," Kurt interrupted, turning sharply on his heel and exiting the room, leaving Finn gaping behind him.

Between Kurt blowing off his breakdown and the strange wall he had thrown up over his emotions, Finn knew something serious was otherwise about to happen or was already going down at that very moment. Ignoring the dull ache of hunger in his stomach, he grabbed his cellphone off of the nightstand and sent out a mass text to the members of New Directions:

_Meet Lima Bean. 1 hr. Emergency_

* * *

><p>"Why did you call this meeting, Finn?" Rachel demanded as she stormed into the Lima Bean, "Is something wrong with Kurt?"<p>

The rest of New Directions stared at Finn as he wrung his hands together. Quinn placed a gentle hand on his thigh as she spoke, "Everyone's here that can make it now. What's going on?"

"Something's wrong with Kurt."

"That's what Babar just asked!" Santana groaned, glaring daggers at Finn. "Hurry up and explain, twinkle toes. I've got a manicure in an hour and my nails need done, like, yesterday."

Finn sucked in a deep breath, "Kurt is acting like what happened yesterday didn't happen at all. He's acting like everything's okay."

"That's not bad though, is it?" Mike asked. A few of the others agreed.

"You guys didn't see him," Finn sighed. "He doesn't _look_ like himself. He looks like he did before he left for Dalton. I don't think that school's doing anything for him at all."

"Or maybe he just misses us and McKinley," Mercedes supplied softly. "He was so upset yesterday. I know he was sad he lost Regionals again. The way he acted yesterday just wasn't normal." She paused a second to take a sip of her drink and then continued, "Do you think he wants to transfer back?"

The rest of the group remained quiet, everyone looking back at their tablemates to see if the others were thinking the same things they were.

"It's not safe for him to come back," Rachel whispered, voicing the exact thoughts of the majority of the group. "Karofsky and Azimio and those other jerks are still running around. They're more power hungry than ever since they won the championship. They'll destroy Kurt!"

"Well maybe we can talk to them. Get them to leave Kurt alone or something," Finn suggested, Puck, Mike, and Sam nodding enthusiastically beside him. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Because that worked _so_ well last time."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," Sam said. "If they don't listen, well… we could do what we suggested to Kurt last time; we could be his personal bodyguards or something."

"Whatever," Santana shot back, rising up from her chair. She grabbed her handbag and buttoned up her coat, turning away from the table. "When you guys get your asses beat again by King Kong and the other escaped zoo gorillas, don't come whining to me about it." She swept out of the coffee shop with a wave of her hips, leaving the rest of New Directions staring after her.

Sam waited until he saw Santana hop into her car before he continued, "Like I said before. It wouldn't hurt to try. We can just call a meeting tomorrow in the locker room and say that Beiste wants to talk to us. Then we can talk to the guys about Kurt, sound good?"

"Sounds good," Puck parroted, lifting his fist to bump against Sam's. Everyone else at the table nodded in agreement and slowly began planning how they could get Kurt back to McKinley, each of them still wondering if Kurt coming back was even a good idea in the first place.

* * *

><p>Santana waved her long, newly manicured nails in front of her face and smirked at how good they looked; amazingly, she was able to get a pretty decent discount after freaking out over a little accidental snip of her cuticle and now she had some extra money in her pocket to spend. So, after paying the incredibly apologetic (and albeit, <em>terrified<em>) nail technician, Santana found herself at the Lima Mall, sitting all by her lonesome on a wooden bench, watching as Sunday shoppers lazily strolled by.

Despite her cool demeanor at the current moment, her thoughts weren't just on her aching cut finger, but also on what she and her fellow glee mates discussed at the Lima Bean earlier that morning. According to Finn, it looked like that little kewpie doll of a human being, _Kurt_, was planning on coming back to McKinley, despite the fact that his main tormentor(s) were still ruling the halls of the school with burly iron fists.

To be honest, it seemed like a complete suicide mission to Santana. It was like Kurt was just going to sacrifice himself to the dogs just to get a trip to New York and come back to the dysfunctional family that was the McKinley High New Directions. _Was it even worth it?_

However, no matter how stupid the idea seemed to her, Santana did admire Kurt quite a bit, though she'd never admit it. The kid had balls, that was for sure. He dealt with the bullying for so long and probably would've continued dealing with the locker slams and the slushies if it weren't for his parents having a cow and pulling him from McKinley to go to Pleasantville Academy - or whatever the hell that freakish place was called.

Hummel might've been one of the craziest gays she had ever known, but he was also one of the bravest and considering her current situation with Brittany and how she felt about her, Santana couldn't help but admire the boy who dared to stand tall despite the homophobia and stupidity he faced daily.

Sighing, she took a drink of her strawberry lemonade and coolly watched the occupants of the mall walk past her, her dark eyes taking in the forms of many a McKinley student as well as some of the rival high school kids. It wasn't until she spotted the familiar hulking figure of Dave Karofsky in his Titans letterman jacket that she rose from her seat on the bench and took flight. She walked slowly behind the boy, eyes narrowed as she watched him stumble somewhat distractedly ahead of her, his hands tucked deep in his coat pockets.

Following him was _so _boring to her that she almost turned off to head into Victoria's Secret. However, she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye.

A tall, tanned skinned boy decked out in Abercrombie and Fitch (who Santana herself couldn't deny was incredibly sexy) came stepping out in front of Karofsky, jumping back in surprise when the other boy almost ran him over. "Sorry, man!" The tan guy said with a dazzling smile, side-stepping Karofsky with ease.

It was what happened after the man went on his way that had Santana's jaw dropping to the floor.

As soon as the guy went on down the mall, Dave '_I hate all gays and especially Kurt Hummel'_ Karofsky turned his head just the tiniest bit and watched the muscular Adonis walk his way towards Old Navy.

_Holy shit, _Santana thought to herself as she watched Dave's eyes slowly trail up and down the other guy's body. _Karofsky's checking that dude out. He's a flamer too!_

Smirking her signature devilish grin, Santana sauntered up behind Karofsky and quickly slid her arm into his, locking her elbow against his.

"Hey there, flirty McGee," she grinned, batting her long lashes at Dave when the boy looked down at her in shock. "He was _muy caliente_, wasn't he? Mmm mmm mmm."

"What?! No! Fuck off, Ho-pez!" Karofsky hissed, struggling to tug his arm away from Santana's. His struggle only fueled the girl's fire and she smiled brighter, pulling his heft down towards the food court.

"C'mon tiger, you and Auntie Tana need to have a serious chat. So unless you want me to play the _Don't dump me here, you big stupid idiot_ card in front of all these lovely people and embarrass the hell out of you, I suggest you get a move on and get your ass to Auntie Anne's. Mama wants herself a cinnamon sugar pretzel, you got me? And maybe another lemonade."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Santana found herself standing on the doorstep of the Hudson-Hummel home, her belly full and her bitch face on strong, knocking heavily on the door as she waited for someone, <em>anyone<em> to answer.

"Come on!" She yelled, pounding on the door a little harder. "It's cold out here and I think my tits are freezing off!"

"God, Satan!" A voice hissed as the door opened and a strong hand tugged her inside, "Shut up! I have neighbors you know!"

Santana grinned evilly, looking the person in front of her up and down, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "_Well, well, well_… I wasn't expecting _you_ to answer the door, even though you are the exact person I want to see, elf ears! Wait until you hear what I have to tell you-"

"God, you aren't planning to blackmail me, are you?" Kurt asked exasperatedly. He narrowed his eyes and only glared more when Santana leered back at him. "Really, I don't have time for this."

"Oh, but I think you do," Santana muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall. "This news is going to change your life forever."

Kurt waited for a moment, closely watching the girl standing across from him to see if she was actually telling the truth or not. After a minute of searching, he finally found what he was looking for in her eyes: _sincerity_.

"Okay, spill. I'm listening."

* * *

><p><span>AN: I know, I know. Blaine and Kurt barely showed up in this chapter (well, Blaine wasn't in it at all actually, but you get my drift.) They'll show up in the next chapter though, I promise. Anyway, what do you think is gonna happen now? I wonder why Santana came over to Kurt's house... hmm. Something crazy seems to be going on, dun dun dunnnn! I digress... I don't know when the next update of this will be out, but hopefully it'll be soon. I have a handful of other fics to update, plus my actual life outside of the fandom is going crazy right now. If you guys remember my author notes from previous chapters, you'd remember me mentioning that the jerk!Blaine in this fic is based on a certain person in my own life - well, that certain person popped up in my life after a year of barely any contact and now he wants me to go to the movies with him, go out to dinner with him, and the other night he even wanted me to watch him perform at an open mic night at a local bar. Seriously, it's like my life is trying to turn itself into a fanfic. Ugh, it's insane and really creepy. I haven't actually gone out with him (protecting my heart here, guys, protecting my heart), but I'm not getting my hopes up! Not this time anyway. Oh well, that was a little bit of an update from me. Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
